Celestial Slayer
by Shadow Solaris
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. El mundo de Fiore tiene muchos tipos de dragones, y como tal, Dragon Slayers. Qué tal si hubiera uno con el poder de combinar la luz y oscuridad? Esta es la historia de un Dragon Slayer: El Dragon Slayer Celestial!
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de autor: Bienvenido a cualquiera que haya decidido detenerse leer esta traducción del fanfic creado originalmente por Seiker Hikaru y al que también he ayudado a desarrollar más esta historia. El motivo de esto fue por petición de una amiga para que pueda leerlo en español pero quien desee leerlo es bienvenido a hacerlo.**

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y elfic originala Seiker Hikaru.

**Capítulo 1: El Dragón Celestial**

Laxus continuaba con su viaje para repensar su persona. Ha pasado un mes desde que dejo Fairy Tail, y él encontró que el camino abierto ayuda en sus pensamientos.

"¡AYUUUDAA!"

Un repentino grito desde arriba. Laxus levantó una ceja y miró hacia arriba, observando un pájaro... no una figura como de _gato._

"¿Ese es Happy? No…la voz es diferente"

Un par de segundos después, seguido por un grito, y un exceed de color gris se estrelló en frente de Laxus, quien se veía un poco sorprendido. El Exceed tenía pelaje un tanto en punta y, aunque estaba un poco aturdido, sus ojos eran anaranjado brillante.

"¿Hey, estas bien pequeñín?"

Laxus se inclinó y el exceed se levantó con un girto histérico.

"¡Por favor ayúdeme! Mi amigo se desmayó y necesitamos ayuda!"

El Exceed estaba prácticamente chillando, y mientras ante Laxus se hubiera molestado como el infierno por algo así, ahora él sentía una punzada de culpa por el preocupado gato.

"¿Está bien. Donde está tu amigo?"

"¡Muchas gracias señor! Por aquí!"

El Exceed salió disparado, y Laxus siguió al gato al trote. Después de un poco de distancia, el Exceed había llevado a Laxus con un chico colapsado que no debía de ser mucho mayor que Erza. Él estaba desmayado en el suelo, pero respirando constantemente. El chico tenía cabello azul medianoche con algunos flequillos blancos en este, casi como el cielo nocturno, de piel pálida, y estaba vestido principalmente con una vestimenta negra que tenía algo de armadura blanca: una hombrera en el hombro izquierdo de una chaqueta de combate, rodilleras sobre los pantalones y botas, y una placa pectoral sobre un polo blanco suelto. Había un par de guantes blancos sin dedos en sus manos, y un tipo de colgante sobre su cuello.

"¿Quién rayos es este chico?"

"¡Por favor ayúdelo! ¡Se desmayó hace un poco después de salir del tren! Él puede ponerse verdaderamente mareado por el movimiento, y estuvimos unas cuantas horas tras dejar el último pueblo. Le dije que no debíamos por eso pero él dijo que un tren sería la manera más rápida para llegar a Magnolia!"

"¿Mareos por movimiento?"

Laxus estaba realmente confundido ahora. Eso le recordó a Natsu…rayos, incluso _él _tiene mareos por movimiento como un igual Dragon Slayer. Espera…

_No, no puede ser…pero… es una posibilidad…_

"Lo ayudaré. Creo que tengo algo aquí que podría volverlo sobre sus pies"

"Oh gracias al cielo!"

Laxus se quitó su mochila y rebusco por un momento, sacando un vial de algún medicamento, vertiéndolo en la garganta del chico. Los ojos del chico se abrieron del golpe, un bosque verde claro y nítido. Él se levantó mientras escupía, el amargo sabor en su boca.

"¡Gaagh! Hombre esa cosa era extremadamente asquerosa! Agh…Qué diablos me distes Telo!?"

El tono del chico era vibrante, para decir por lo menos, profundizando aunque llevaba un indicio de un tono más elevado pese a su edad.

"¡Deberías sentirte agradecido Solaris! ¡Logré encontrar algo de ayuda cuando te desmayaste! ¡Te dije que no era una buena idea usar el tren cuando te mareas con el movimiento!

"¡Cállate gato! Te dije que necesitamos ir a Magnolia tan rápido como podamos…además, no conozco de otro gremio en el que podamos ir ya que tengo el mal hábito de destruir cosas cuando me enojo…"

"Uh, de nada"

El chico, Solaris, finalmente se percató de Laxus, y se precipitó al hombre.

"Oh, lo siento. ¡Gracias por la ayuda!"

"No hay problema…hey, chico, te puedo preguntar algo?"

"¿Qué podría ser?

Solarias se levantó y ahora estaba estirando sus brazos.

"¿Por curiosidad, eres por casualidad un Dragon Slayer?"

Solaris miró con sorpresa, y el Exceed, Telo, comenzó.

"¡Claro que lo es! ¡Él es el Dragon Slayer Celestial, entrenado por la Dragona Celestial Luna en el arte desde que era joven! Bueno, hasta siete años atrás de todos modos"

"¡Telo te dije que te mantuvieras callado sobre eso!"

Los ojos de Laxus se ampliaron al segundo que escuchó "Dragon Slayer"

_¿Este chico en una primera generación de Dragon Slayer? Si es así, él obtuvo su magia de un verdadero dragón como Natsu. Pero "¿Dragon Slayer Celestial?" ¿Qué clase de magia es esa?_

"¿Si eso es cierto…entonces me lo puedes mostrar? Veras…"

Laxus se levantó en toda su estatura, que lo dejaba varias cabezas por encima de Solaris, quien estaba por la altura de Natsu, sino un poco más bajo.

"Que coincidencia. Yo también soy un Dragon Slayer. El Dragon Slayer del Rayo, Laxus"

"Lo eres!? Qué dragón te enseñó?

"No fui educado por un dragón como tú fuiste. Mi magia viene por haber implantado una Lacrima de Dragón en mi cuerpo. Pero no creo que difieran mucho. Pero, si es así, me podrías mostrar lo que puedes hacer?"

"uh…seguro…aunque es una extraña petición…aquí va…**Rugido del Dragón Celestial!"**

Un círculo mágico azul eléctrico se formó en frente de Solaris mientras reunía energía en su boca, y energía que se veía como un cielo estrallado, negro y azul con motas blancas, brotaron, impactando una ladera a la distancia, y Solaris dejó escapar un aliento.

"Aunque…se me ha dicho que tengo un pequeño problema con el control. He estado en algunas peleas…y digamos que hubo mucha propiedad dañada involucrada"

_Ahora eso suena familiar._

"Bueno, yo no pondría mucho problema en eso. Rayos, yo solía ser parte de una gremios que _es conocido_ por daño de propiedad"

"**Tú fuiste un miembro de Fairy Tail!?"**

Solaris se veía conmocionado junto con Telo, como ambos dijeron eso a la vez.

"Espera…ellos te botaron?"

"¡Qué fue lo que hizo señor!?"

Telo apareció en la cabeza de Solaris, y Laxus miro hacia un lado.

"Hice algo de lo que me arrepiento haberlo hecho. He estado viajando por un mes y recogiendo mis pensamientos. Escuche que mencionaste Magnolia. ¿Estas yendo allá para unirte a Fairy Tail?"

"Sip! Para ser honesto, Fairy Tail es el púnico gremio al que estoy interesado en unirme. He escuchado mucho sobre ustedes, y el grupo se ve muy colorido"

"Eso es. Estarás sorprendido, Fairy Tail puede ponerse un poco alocado, pero todos son increíblemente unidos"

"¡Suena divertido!"

La sonrisa afectuosa en la cara de Solaris hizo reír un poco a Laxus. El chico tenía entusiasmo, y eso le hará bien.

"Bueno, cuando llegues allá, dile al maestro del gremio que yo te he enviado"

"¡Increíble!"

Laxus rió de nuevo mientras Solaris y Telo empezaron a celebrar.

"Pero, antes de eso, qué te parece un combate de entrenamiento? Considéralo como una prueba, aunque, es más para mí el querer lo que puedes hacer"

"Heh heh, no he tenido una pelea en un tiempo. Pelear contra otro Dragon Slayer se ve divertido!"

"Heh. Te voy a advirtiendo chico no soy fácil de vencer. Yo era uno de los más fuertes de Fairy Tail"

Laxus se quitó su capa y lo puso encima de su mochila, algunas chispas de electricidad pasaron entre sus dedos.

"Eso solo lo hará interesante. No soy un debilucho…uno de los mejores de Fairy Tail? Esto será divertido"

"Heh, muy bien. Empezemos!"

Los dos despegaron son sus respectivos elementos, relámpago y polvo estelar, rodeando sus puños, el choque remeciendo a través del plano. Los dos slayers saltaron hacia atrás, y Solaris preparaba su hechizo inicial de nuevo.

"**Garras de Estrella del Dragón Celestial!"**

"**Puño de Ruptura del Dragón Rayo"**

Laxus envió volando el puño eléctrico, y Solaris lo confrontó directamente con el suyo, yendo directamente a través con una pequeña sonrisita, dejando a Laxus sorprendo por un momento.

"La magia de Dragón Celestial es muy difícil de vencer. EL polvo estelar es una combinación de luz y oscuridad, lo cual le da la habilidad ir a través de hechizos de igual fuerza!"

"Así, que tendré que elevarme un poco huh? De acuerdo. **Alabarda del Dragón Rayo!"**

Laxus generó una lanza de electricidad y la lazó de frente, y Solaris gruñó, polvo estelar liberándose a través de su otra mano, y él atrapó la lanza con ambas manos, siendo empujado hacia atrás antes de que la lanza explotara.

"Solaris!"

"No te preocupes Telo. No soy tan delicado! Tengo que decir, eres fuerte, eso dolió un poco! Eso definitivamente tenía más poder que en la última!"

"Heh, te lo dije no soy fácil de vencer. Y ya que como parece ser que tu magia anula hechizos de igual nivel, parece que tendré queir con todo!"

"Eso era lo que estaba esperando!"

Los dos volvieron con golpes elementales, golpeándose todo el tiempo.

"Así que, dime, cómo es que tu magia anula otras?"

"Como dije, es el polvo estelar! Tiene propiedades anti-mágicas, pero, solo funciona en magia que es de igual nivel de fuerza, no menor, y no mayor! Considéralo como un balanza para oponentes que son más débiles o más fuertes que yo, su mayor fortaleza es inútil contra ellos."

"Ya veo, así que en una pelea balaceada sería fácil para ti ganar a que no eres solo un luchador ofensivo, eres un anulador también!"

"Es correcto! Mi magia es útil para apoyar por sus propiedades anuladoras, haciéndola más útil si tuviera que trabajaren un equipo!"

"Bien entonces, tú serás una buena adición a Fairy Tail. Creo que el viejo te recibirá con los brazos abiertos! Vamos! Demuéstrame que más tienes!"

"Muy bien entonces" No digas que no te lo advertí! **Alas Meteóricas del Dragón Celestial!"**

La misma energía del polvo estelar formó alas en la espalda de Solaris, y se disparó a una increíble velocidad. Laxus se salió del camino volviéndose en un relámpago, y Solaris se elevó hacia el cielo.

"Así que, puedes volar por tu propia cuenta?"

"Sip, pero, no me gusta hacerlo de manera regular! No logro ver el escenario si lo hago! **Rugido** **del Dragón Celestial!"**

"**Rugido del Dragón del Rayo!"**

Los dos remolinos de energía chocaron entre ellos, después de un momento de acumular, Laxus los atravesó y Solaris levantó sus brazos mientras este impactaba. La explosión fue un tanto grande, y Solaris fue empicada, pero logró detenerse, las alas de polvo estelar desapareciendo.

"Bueno, te tengo que decir, es la segunda vez que he visto a alguien recibirlo directamente. Eres muy bien fuerte chico"

"Heh…te dije que no era un debilucho. Así que, listo para la segunda ronda?"

Solaris se levantó y se quitó el sudor de su frente. Él no había tenido un ejercicio así en un tiempo, y él ya estaba empezando a entrar en calor.

"Entonces el calentamiento acabó?"

"ESO FUE SOLO UN CALENTAMIENTO PARA USTEDES DOS!"

Telo gritó de sorpresa cuando los dos empezaron de nuevo.

"Hombre, esos dos parecen llevarse bien…y todo lo que hacen es pelear! Solaris, tú eres de los de pelear felíz!"

**Después/En el camino**

"Hombre…Ese Laxus es muy fuerte…no creo haber perdido una pelea tan rápido"

Solaris definitivamente tenía una mirada de haber sido derrotado. Él estaba feliz de haber podido dar una buena pelea por un tiempo, un logro contra alguien tan fuerte.

"Eso duró por cinco rondas, así que yo no diría rápido, pero, creo que para ti lo es. Pero hey, mira el lado positivo: Tu pudistes pelear contra otro Dragon Slayer _y_ fuiste recomendado para Fairy Tail!  
Esas son ventajas!"

"Si, eso creo…pero, tengo un largo camino antes de estar al nivel de Laxus, y él obtuvo su magia por una Lacrima de Dragón…que loco no? Pero, eso me una meta! Luna siempre decía que nunca debía ponerme deprimido, solo poner mi meta alta y apuntar por el cosmos!"

"Tienes razón!"

Ambos, el Dragon Slayer y Exceed, levantaron una mano/pata apuntando hacia el cielo con sonrisas en sus caras mientras seguían avanzando.

"Siguiente parada: Magnolia y Fairy Tail"

"Entendido!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota de autor: Parece que esta traducción está empezando a ser un tanto popular lo cual me incentiva a continuarlo aún más. Agradezco a todos aquellos que hayan decidido leer esta traducción.**

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y elfic originala Seiker Hikaru.

**Capítulo 2: El Nuevo Dragón de Fairy Tail!**

En una cresta con vista a Magnolia, Solaris y Telo estaban viendo sobre la ciudad con ojos brillantes en sus caras.

"Hahaha! Qué bien! Finalmente llegamos a Magnolia Telo! Genial! Ahora todo lo que falta es encontrar Fairy Tail!"

"Entendido! Vallamos al pueblo!"

Telo despegó delante de Solaris con sus alas afuera, dejando a Solaris corriendo atrás de él hasta que llegaron al pueblo.

"WOW! Esto es increíble Solaris! La ciudad se tan genial!"

"Si! Y mira esa iglesia! Es enorme! Hahaha!"

Los dos fueron juntos, disfrutando de la vista, y Solaris se detuvo para preguntar a un transeúnte por direcciones para Fairy Tail.

"¿Es un mago jovencito?"

"Claro que lo soy! He venido desde muy lejos para llegar aquí de hecho. Así que, como llego allá?"

"Oh es fácil. ¿Ves ese edificio al tope de la colina por allá?"

Solaris y Telo vieron a donde el hombre estaba apuntando, entrecerrando los ojos un poco para ver mejor.

"Si, lo veo"

"Ese es el comedor del gremio de Fairy Tail. Ellos tuvieron que reconstruirlo algunos meses atrás, pero, está mejor que nunca. Así que solo continua siguiendo el camino hasta que llegues allá arriba y estarás bien"

"Muy bien. Gracias señor!"

"No hay problema!"

Solaris y Telo salieron de nuevo, moviéndose a un ritmo decente para que pudieran ver la ciudad mientras avanzaban. A ellos siempre les ha gustado disfrutar de la vista a donde quiera que fueran. Cuando los dos finalmente llegaron al comedor del gremio, ellos chocaron los cinco.

"Finalmente, después de todo el tiempo que pasamos viajando lo logramos! Y gracias a Laxus que me dio esa carta para el maestro del gremio estoy seguro que la tendré fácil!"

"Haha, estas muy felíz Solaris!"

"Claro que lo estoy! Hemos pasado meses tratando de llegar a Magnolia…no gracias a mis mareos y el hecho de que tuvimos algunos encuentros con chicos malos, pero, todo valió la pena al final! Muy bien! Vamos!"

Solaris abrió la puerta un poco y hecho un vistazo, Telo sobre su cabeza de nuevo, y su mandíbula se abrió ante la vista de una alocada pelea que ocurría.

"¿Pero qué?"

Solaris entró lentamente, poniéndose rígido cuando una silla casi lo golpea en la cara.

"Woah! Esto está loco! ¿Quién sabría que Fairy Tail sería así Solaris!?"

"Siento como si esto pasara regularmente…aunque de nuevo, Laxus dijo que todos son muy unidos…parece que eso significa que ellos actúan como una verdadera familia en ocasiones. HEY CUIDADO!"

Solaris gruñó cuando él tuvo que golpear una banca, de todas las cosas, a un lado haciéndola pedazos con su puño cubierto en polvo estelar.

"Oh cielos. Lo siento por eso"

Solaris ladeo cuando escuchó una voz amable, volteándose a ver a Mirajane sonriéndole.

"Las cosas no son normalmente así de alocado por aquí. Esto tiende a pasar cuando Natsu o Erza están por aquí pero hoy se puso un poco loco"

"Oh…uh…está bien…espera…tú eres Mirajane Strauss verdad?"

"Sí lo soy!"

"Increíble! Yo soy Solaris Dragunov, y este aquí es mi amigo Telo!"

"Hola! Encantado de conocerla!"

"Oh! Tú tienes un amigo gato como Happy! Wow él es adorable!"

"YO NO SOY ADORABLE BIEN! Soy esponjoso!"

"A él como que no le gusta esa palabra…WHOA!"

Solaris esquivó otra silla, y él estaba sorprendido de que Mirajane estaba solo sonriendo todo el tiempo.

"¿Así que, ustedes dos vinieron para ver el comedor del gremio?"

"En realidad, Telo y yo vinimos para unirnos. Veras, fui parcialmente enviado por Laxus después de que me crucé con él. Él me dijo para hablar con el maestro del gremio y me dio esto"

"Te cruzaste con Laxus?!"

La mención del Dragon Slayer del Rayo trajo silencio a todo el gremio, y en menos de un segundo después, Solaris fue bombardeado con preguntas.

"Cómo está!?"

"Laxus está bien!?"

"Dónde está!?"

"TODOS USTEDES CÁLMENSEN!"

La vos de Makarov puso al gremio en silencio.

"Chico, qué fue eso sobre cruzarte con mi nieto?"

Solaris miró para abajo cuando Makarov se acercó a él con una mirada severa.

"Tal como lo dije señor. De hecho él me ayudó cuando me encontró colapsado en el camino"

"Solo porque yo estaba gritando por ayuda!"

"Como sea. Y, después de que peleamos un poco, él me dijo que hablara con usted sobre unirme al gremio…como asumo usted es el Maestro Makarov verdad? ÉL lo mencionó…y también me dijo que le diera esta carta"

Solaris buscó en su chaqueta y sacó una carta sellada, se la entregó a Makarov, quien lo volteó.

"¿Dices que peleaste con Laxus? ¿Qué clase de magia usas chico?"

"Heh, yo soy un Dragon Slayer! El Dragon Slayer Celestial!"

Solaris demostró esto cubriendo su mano con polvo estelar, y todos en el gremio se quedaron embobados mientras Makarov leía la carta, Mirajane mirándola por encima de su hombro.

"Hmm, parece ser que Laxus piensa que tú sería una buena adición para el gremio. Dime, qué tanto aguantaste?"

"Fuimos como cinco rondas…perdí en cada una pero no sin poner una buena pelea!"

"Hmm…bueno, a pesar de que Laxus ya no es un miembro, él es mi familia y confío en sus opiniones. Muy bien chico! Considérate como un miembro oficial de Fairy Tail!"

"TENEMOS OTRO DRAGON SLAYER!"

"Que-e-bien!"

Solaris levantó un brazo y él y Telo chocaron otros cinco. Después de un momento, las dos nuevas adiciones estaban viendo sus nuevas marcas: la de Solaris era blanca en su antebrazo derecho, y el de Telo era una negra puesta en su espalda.

"Haha! Solaris, mira la mía! Es genial!"

"Ha! Por favor, el mío le gana al tuyu gato!"

En el segundo siguiente, Solaris fue jalado de lado por Levy y su equipo.

"Disculpa por la conmoción! Pero no es de todos los días que un Dragon Slayer se una!"

"Eh heh…espera, ustedes dijeron otro…cuántos Dragon Slayers hay en este gremio?"

"Tenemos dos! Natsu, quien está afuera en una misión ahora, y Gajeel quien está por allá"

_Dos Dragon Slayers en un gremio!? Cielos santo!_

Solaris siguió a donde Levy estaba apuntando viendo a Gajeel en el bar masticando un pedazo de chatarra.

"Whoa, está comiendo metal!?"

"Sip! Gajeel es el Dragon Slayer de Hierro, así que él tiende a masticar mucho esas cosas"

"Wow…Así que, este sujeto Natsu, qué Dragon Slayer es él?"

"Salamander?"

"Él es el Dragon Slayer de Fuego!"

_El Dragon Slayer de Fuego…así que él fue criado por el Dragón Igneel que Luna me contó?"_

"¿Por casualidad fue criado por un dragón llamado Igneel? El dragón que me crio me contó sobre él"

"Uh, sí. Él fue"

"Hombre, ahora de verdad quiero conocer a este sujeto Natsu…pero…dijistes que estaba fuera en una misión cierto?"

Solaris se regresó hacia Levy, y ella asintió.

"Él esta con Erza y Gray también. Pah, nuestro equipo más fuerte también…por qué tienen ellos toda la diversión?"

Solaris volteó hacia la voz que habló, rudo como el suyo pero un poco más refinado, se encontró con la visión de un joven de cabello negro usando una armadura de estilo oriental de color rojo, y sus ojos eran de un dorado profundo.

**Este mago de acá es Mikado Lystern, proveniente de un reino oriental muy lejano. Él usa la magia de Re-Equipamiento llamado "El Shogun". Él parece ser frío por fuera, pero, hay algo detrás que no muestra a los otros miembros de Fairy Tail.**

"Sheesh, enfría tus cohetes Mikado. Aún hay todavía solicitudes decentes en la tabla que estoy positiva que tú y Zena pueden tomar"

"Sabes por hecho de que yo solo tomo solicitudes con altas pagas Levy"

**Mikado también ama el dinero, aunque su compañero tiende a arrastrarlo en misiones de cualquier manera.**

"HEY! Mira tu boca Mikado!"

"Qué crees que estás haciendo hablándole así a Levy?!"

Mikado solo se alejó mientras Levy trataba de calmar a sus compañeros, y Solaris levantó una ceja, y Telo fue el primero en comentar.

"Bueno, hablando de arrogante"

"Yo le daría un respiro. ÉL solía ser un príncipe en el país del que vino, pero aparentemente no le gustó la vida que tenía allá, o así dice la historia"

Solaris se volteó de nuevo, Telo cayendo en su cabeza, encontrándose con una chica de cabello rojo y ojos azul cielo usando una chaqueta violeta oscuro y pantalones.

"¿Cómo estás? Soy Zena Irisviel!"

**Zena Irisviel, compañera de Mikado y la única que puede hacer que Mikado vaya a misiones por debajo de su nivel de pago preferencial. Ella utiliza Magia de Lava, una combinación de magia de Fuego y Tierra que ella creó por sí misma.**

"Solaris Dragunov, y el gato es Telo"

"Entendido…"

"Ah él es tan lindo! Tengo el presentimiento que se llevará muy bien con Happy!

"NO SOY LINDO!"

"¿Quién es Happy?"

Telo estada de vuelta en la cabeza de Solaris, una mirada curiosa en su cara.

"Happy es el gato de Natsu. Pero, es increíble que tengamos otro Dragon Slayer en el gremio! Seremos incluso más fuertes ahora. Pero, de verdad fuiste cinco rondas contra Laxus?"

"Sip. No gane ninguna pero logré poner una buena pelea"

"Sip! Solaris es terriblemente fuerte en su propio derecho! Su magia Dragon Slayer Celestial es duro como el infierno también!"

"¿De verdad? Qué puede hacer?"

Zena sentó a Solaris para que ellos pudieran evitar la conmoción.

"Bueno, además de ofensivo, soy también un anulador. Veras, el elemento del polvo estelar que uso tiene propiedades anti-mágicas, pero solo funciona en magia de igual nivel al mío, así que hechizos más débiles o fuertes no son afectados por el"

"¿Así que en una pelea pareja de hecho tú tienes una ventaja?"

"Sip"

"Hmm…bueno, ya que eres un novato, qué te parece juntarte conmigo y Mikado en nuestro siguiente trabajo?"

"HUH!? Tán rápido!"

"Relájate, te daré unos días para que te establezcas"

"¿Por qué la repentina petición?"

"Bueno, siempre he querido ver lo que un Dragon Slayer puede hacer por mí misma. Las cosas se vuelven tan agitadas que no puedo ver a Natsu o Gajeel. Puedes decir que tengo una pequeña fascinación con los dragones"

Solaris levantó una ceja, y Telo se rió.

"Vamos Solaris, vayamos a conocer al resto del gremio ya que tenemos tiempo!"

El Exceed agarró a su amigo y de hecho empezó a jalarlo con él, aunque Solaris tenía una mirada pensativa en su cara y parecía no darse cuenta.

_Este gremio tiene dos Dragon Slayers…me pregunto que sabrán los demás…pero… me pregunto si ellos saben algo sobre Luna._

**Esta traducción seguirá hasta el final y si tienen algún comentario los reviews serán recibidos, pero nada negativo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lamento el largo periodo de espera para actualizar, pero la universidad ha estado cargada las últimas semanas. Pero igual trataré de poner los siguientes capítulos lo más pronto posible.**

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y elfic originala Seiker Hikaru.

**Capítulo 3: Te mostraré lo que tengo!**

**Comedor del Gremio de Fairy Tail**

"¿Así que todos los trabajos que ustedes toman son puestos aquí?"

"Sip! Y arriba hay otra tabla con trabajos Clase S…pero en verdad no nos metemos con esos, especialmente desde que en realidad solo tenemos tres magos Clase S, e incluso solo dos están aquí y uno no va mucho en misiones"

"¿Espera, estás hablando de Mira?"

"Síp!"

Ha pasado un par de días desde que Solaris llegó a Fairy Tail, y Zena ha estado enseñándole a cambio de poder escribir sobre su magia en un libro que ella estaba haciendo sobre Dragones y Dragon Slayers.

"Hey, Zena, quería preguntarte, pero por qué estas escribiendo ese libro sobre Dragon Slayers de cualquier manera?"

Zena estaba viendo a través de trabajos, pero ella seguía escuchando.

"Bueno, ya que ese tipo de magia no está en ningún libro y eso, todo lo que sabemos sobre ellos es por información pasado a través de los años. Es llamada Magia Perdida por una razón. Algunas personas creen que es muy peligrosa, pero yo creo que es increíble. Rayos, fueron las historias sobre Dragon Slayers que me inspiraron a crear mi Magia de Lava antes de unirme a Fairy Tail algunos años atrás. Y con algo de ayuda de Natsu logré completar mi magia y algo de mi investigación en su tipo de magia Dragon Slayer…claro, esto fue antes de que fueramos suficientemente mayores para ir a trabajos más largos y serios"

"Wow…suena a que tiene muchos amigos aquí"

"Sip. Todos en Fairy Tail son como una familia para mí…ah, aquí hay uno bueno! No paga muy poco, y demasiado. Creo que Mikado dejará pasar esta"

"Déjame ver…hmmm…ayudar a encargarse de algunos monstruos? ¿Qué clase de monstruos estamos hablando aquí?"

"No lo sé. Recibimos muchas peticiones así cuando criaturas cerca de pueblos se ponen agresivas. Parece el trabajo perfecto para que un Dragon Slayer lo haga si me lo preguntas"

"Espero que un wyvern aparesca por alguna razón o otra…"

"Tú solo quieres pelear con un wyvern porque es la únoca cosa cercana a un dragón en lo salvaje…"

"CÁLLATE TELO!"

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

"Oh, hola Mikado. Nosotros acabamos de escoger nuestro siguiente trabajo!"

"¿Estas llevando al novato con nosotros?"

"Pues duh! Él necesita la experiencia, además como un miembro mayor me siento obligada de ayudar al chico"

"Obviamente él es mayor que tú por al menos tres años Zena. ¿Y tú tienes como, diecisiete?"

"Callate. Yo tengo mayoría ya que he estado aquí desde que era una niña, no como tú, que debería notarlo"

"Porque tú pequeña imprudente! He estado al menos tanto como tú!"

"Ha! Yo llegué aquí dos años antes que tú!"

"Uh…ahem…podrían ustedes dos dejar de coquetear por un minuto? Me refiero…vamos a tomar este trabajo no?"

"**NO ESTAMOS COQUETEANDO!"**

Solaris se estremeció un poco y boto el papel que estaba sujetando, encogiéndose un poco, y Mira rió.

"No te preocupes, esos dos son siempre así. Tal vez discutan como una pareja casada pero en el fondo son en verdad muy buenos amigos"

"**OÍMOS ESO MIRA!"**

Telo rio disimuladamente desde su legar en la cabeza de Solaris.

"Ellos se guusstann"

"Por cierto Solaris, por qué Telo siempre se pone sobre tu cabeza?"

"Él siempre ha hecho eso, desde que nació. No se por qué pero al pequeñín le gusta allá arriba…Mikado, Zena, vamos a tomar el trabajo o no!?"

Solaris puso su cabeza hacia atrás mirando a los otros dos con una mirada aburrida, Telo tambaleándose fuera de su cabeza y aterrizando de cara.

"Meow…"

Mikado y Zena se voltearon en lados opuestos con pucheros y brazos cruzados.

"Si, lo haremos. Vamos Mikado, sin quejas sobre que la paga no es tan elevada como te gusta esta vez!"

Zena agarró a Mikado por su armadura pectoral y empezó a jalarlo, y Solaris se rio.

"Bueno, parece que te veré cuando regresemos Mira! Vamos Telo levántate y vallamos!"

"Entendido señor…"

Solaris levantó a Telo y salió corriendo mientras Mira se despedía por un momento.

**Después/En el camino**

"Gugh…por qué teníamos que tomar el tren…odio los trenes…"

Solaris estaba apoyado en la ventana con una mirada nauseabunda en su cara, y Mikado suspiro.

"Y eso que tú eres el que dijo que tomar un tren era la manera más rápida de llegar a cualquier lado cuando tienes un hechizo de vuelo…Cielos Solaris"

"Cállate…gato…"

Solaris puso una mano en su boca y abrió la ventana, llegando para afuera por un lado.

"Y allá va su almuerzo"

"Él tienes mareos por movimiento como Natsu…cielos, qué, es eso parte de ser un Dragon Slayer o algo así?"

"No estoy seguro. No sé si Gajeel se marea así…aunque de nuevo, en realidad nunca lo hemos visto en algún tipo de vehículo huh?"

"Recuerdas el Festival Fantasia? Yo lo vi hablando con el Maestro Makarov en uno de los carros. Creo que no los tiene"

Zena se encogió de hombro y escribió algo en su cuaderno, y Telo se asomó para ver.

"¿Qué estás escribiendo?"

"Solo tomo notas para mi libro. Si es sobre un dragón o Dragon Slayer, lo estaré poniendo aquí"

"No entiendo tu fascinación con ellos Zena. Honestamente, es casi infantil"

"Si tuvieras la oportunidad de ver Magia Perdida en frente tuyo cuando has crecido escuchando historias sobre eso pero jamás podías encontrar un libro sobre eso, tu quisieras hacer un registro de eso también!"

"No, estoy muy seguro que no lo haría. Magia Dragon Slayer es Magia Perdida por una razón Zena"

Zena bufo y se apoyó sobre una mano, y Telo tenía una mirada extraña.

"Sip…estos dos son definitivamente viejos amigos…ellos discuten como si lo fueran, eso es seguro…Ah vamos, alégrate un poco Solaris! Esteremos allá pronto"

"Tomara una eternidad si me siento así…gugh…"

Mikado abofeteo su frente mientras Zena reía un poco.

**Pueblo Helio**

**Este es el Pueblo Helio, una pequeña y pacífica villa en el borde del Bosque Helio. En la mayoría de las situaciones las criaturas que viven en el bosque son pacíficas, pero, los pobladores han tenido problemas con un grupo, y por eso, ellos pidieron ayuda a los magos de Fairy Tail, y aquí será donde Solaris tendrá la oportunidad de demostrar a sus nuevos compañeros de lo que es capaz.**

"AL FIN FUERA DE ESA COSA!"

"Recibido!"

Solaris levantó un puño mientras él saltaba fuera de la plataforma, riéndose mientras Telo volaba y aterriza en su cabeza de nuevo.

"Si tengo que aguantar con eso por más tiempo voy a romper algo…y no en el buen sentido"

"Oh vamos Mikado, déjalo que se diviertan un poco"

"Solo quiero acabar con este trabajo e irnos antes de que Natsu y Erza regresen. No hay forma de que valla a dejar que esa mujer sepa que no tomé un trabajo cuando no estaba allí para obligarme"

"¿Por qué todos en nuestro gremio está aterrorizado por Erza? Incluso el maestro Makarov esta asustado de ella…"

"ESTAS BROMEANDO!?" Esta es _Erza_ de la que estamos hablando…necesito recordarte cuando éramos niños?"

"No…no, no tienes. Solaris! Telo! Vamos, necesitamos ir a hablar con el alcalde del pueblo para que sepamos más de lo que necesitamos hacer!"

Solaris se volteó y levanto el pulgar.

"Ok!"

"Entendido señora!"

Mikado golpeó su cabeza de nuevo, y el grupo hizo su camino hacia la alcaldía, y la señorita en el escritorio levantó la vista cuando el grupo entró.

"¿Hmm? Ustedes tres no son de por aquí… puedo ayudarlos?"

"Solaris, déjame hablar a mí"  
Mikado aclaró su garganta.

"Si, somos magos de Fairy Tail. Nosotros tomamos en trabajo que enviaron"

"Si están con Fairy Tail entonces muéstrenme sus marcas"

Mikado giró los ojos, pero se volteó lo suficiente para revelar la marca atrás de su cuello, que era de color dorado, y Zena mostró su marca en su hombro izquierdo, mientras Solaris y Telo mostraron sus propias marcas. Después de que las marcas fueron mostradas, la mujer fue rápida en dirigir a los magos a la oficina del alcalde.

"Alcalde, los magos de Fairy Tail están aquí!"

El hombre en el escritorio miró hacia arriba a los cuatro que entraban detrás de su recepcionista, y él levanto una ceja cuando vio a Mikado.

"Bueno, nunca esperé uno de los magos Clase-S de Fairy Tail tomara un humilde y pequeño trabajo como este"

"Fairy Tail siempre ayuda a otros. No importa en qué rango esta uno. Aunque una paga decente no hace daño"

Zena golpeó a Mikado atrás de la cabeza cuando murmuró eso, su sonrisa típica sin cambiar.

_No sabía que Mikado era un mago Clase-S…genial._

"Si te estás preguntando sobre eso Solaris, Mikado es también llamado El Señor del Este gracias a su magia de re-equipamiento y sus orígenes junto al estatus de Clase-S. Él no es tan conocido como Erza ya que a él le gusta mantener bajo perfil, pero, al momento que aparece espera personas que empiezan a hablar"

Solaris solo asintió mientras Mikado habló con el alcalde sobre cual fuera el problema que estuvieran teniendo. Después de un poco, Mikado regresó con los otros tres y les indicó que lo siguieran.

"Muy bien, por lo que el alcalde me dijo. Supuestamente, algunos de las usuales criaturas dóciles se han vuelto extrañamente agresivos, casi como si estuvieran poseídas. Varias personas han desaparecido también"

"Como si estuvieran poseídos…Telo, como que algo así no nos pasó en nuestro camino a Magnolia?"

"Eso creo…pero no me acuerdo donde…"

El Dragon Slayer y el Exceed se rascaron las cabezas mientras seguían caminando, y Mikado suspiró de nuevo.

"Solo acabemos con este trabajo y regresemos al gremio. Vamos, deberíamos ir y buscar alrededor de los árboles. Zena, se un poco cuidadosa para que evites incendiar el bosque. Esa Magia de Lava tuya tiene el hábito de causar daño colateral"

"Aún sigo aprendiendo a mantenerlo bajo control Mikado! Crear una magia combinando dos otras dos es difícil, incluso para alguien como yo!"

Solaris suspiro y hundió los hombros mientras los dos miembros mayores de Fairy Tail empezaban a discutir. Otra vez.

"¿Estos será una cosa regular con estos dos?"

"Eso creo…"

**Bosque Helios**

**Este es el Bosque Helios, uno de los varios misteriosos y mágicos bosques a lo largo de Fiore. Es aquí que nuestros héroes están tomando su tarea, pero una misteriosa presencia ronda entre estos árboles que no se presenta normalmente…**

Solaris bajó de la rama que él y Telo habían trepado, liberando un suspiro.

"Nada en esta área tampoco. Se está haciendo tarde Mikado, deberíamos volver al pueblo?"

Mikado sacudió la cabeza y produjo una daga de la nada, hundiéndola en un árbol y poniendo su oído contra este.

"¿Qué está haciendo?"

"Escuchando por vibraciones. Aunque sigo diciéndole que apesta en rastrear"

"Te puedo oír Zena…extraño…si hubieran monstruos en esta área tú pensarías que encontraríamos algo"

Solaris cruzó sus brazos, y olfateó cuando detectó algo.

"Ese es un extraño olor…aunque juro que muy familiar…"

Solaris tomo una gran bocanada, luego sonrió.

"Ahora lo recuerdo. Telo, estos son esos sujetos que nos encontramos en Hargeon!"

"Espera de verdad!? Creí que habías convertido a esos perdedores en polvo!"

"Parece que algunos escaparon. Vamos chicos sé dónde están, vamos!"

Solaris salió corriendo, y Mikado levantó una ceja mientras él y Zena los seguían.

"¿Qué está pasando?"

"¿Un olor? Claro! Como un Dragon Slayer él tiene sentidos agudos. Mikado, tal vez él sepa quién causó esto. Tal vez no son las criaturas descontrolándose, tal vez sean controlados!"

"¿Qué? Eso es imposible. No ha habido un avistamiento de un Gremio Oscuro desde que Oracion Seis apareció, y nosotros enviamos un equipo de coalición para encargarse de ellos. ¿No me estás diciendo que el chico se encontró un Gremio Oscuro y lo derrotó él mismo?"

"Solaris dijo que fue cinco rondas contra Laxus, y aunque él perdió eso sigue siendo un logro! Tomemos su palabra y sigámoslo ya que encontró el olor!"

"De acuerdo…pero solo por ahora. Él todavía tiene que probarse así mismo"

Zena suspiró. Mikado era necio como siempre. El grupo se movió a través de los árboles a un ritmo decente, deteniéndose algunas veces cuando Solaris necesitaba recoger el olor de nuevo. Después de un rato, ellos avistaron una columna de humo negro elevándose.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que no vimos eso antes?"

"A quién le importa!? Parece que encontramos…Huh? Agáchense!"

Los tres magos esquivaron cuando múltiples Vulcans y algunas otras criaturas salieron de los árboles y se abalanzaron sobre ellos. Cuando los tres pudieron tener una buena vista a los ojos de los monstruos, ellos vieron que eran blancos excepto por una runa en cada ojo.

"Runas de control. Así que están siendo poseídos, pero por quién?"

"Kyahahahaha! Tomó el tiempo suficiente para que unos Magos de Gremio aparecieran. Parece que nuestras mascotas pueden tener algo de diversión ahora!"

Solaris levantó la mirada cuando sonó esa voz, y arriba en el aire estaba un hombre de cabello oscuro sobre un wyvern verde con las mismas runas en sus hojos, y el Dragon Slayer sonrió.

"Vaya vaya, son estos perdedores de nuevo. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que vimos a estos tipos"

Mikado y Zena miraron sorprendidos cuando Solaris crujió sus nudillos y se veía familiarizado con las personas que aparecieron.

"Solaris, qué está pasando? ¿Cómo conoces a estos sujetos?"

"Ellos son un Gremio Oscuro que me topé unos meses atrás cuando estaba dejando el Puerto Hargeon. Ellos tienen un gusto particular en controlar animales y monstruos para hacer su trabajo sucio. Pero no puedo acordarme su nombre…"

**El Gremio Oscuro que Solaris está hablando es conocido como Chimera Greed, y, como mencionó, ellos toman control de monstruos y animales y los usan para sus obras nefastas.**

"Espera…él está hablando de Cimera Greed…#

"Me estás diciendo que tú peleaste con estos tipos por tu cuenta?!"

"Claro que sí! En verdad ellos fueron como una caminata en el parque!

Mikado solo se quedó conmocionado

_Como un tonto imprudente como él se enfrentó con todo un gremio por su cuenta y salió victorioso? He visto a Natsu en acción y yo mismo he peleado con él…pero…de nuevo…ellos son Dragon Slayers…no debería de dudar._

"Mikado, tú dijiste que debo probarme a mí mismo, no?"

"¿Huh?"

"Bueno, entonces déjame mostrarte lo que tengo. Voy a derrotar a su líder y ese wyvern, solo mírame. Ustedes pueden encargarse de estos bufones cierto? **Alas Meteoro del Dragón Celestial!**"

Solaris se elevó mientras las alas de energía estallaban, dejando un rastro detrás de él, y todos los lacayos del Gremio Oscuro exclamaron cuando lo reconocieron.

"Es él!"

"El chico de Hargeon!"

"El Dragon Slayer!"

Mikado y Zena se pusieron espalda con espalda, Mikado produciendo una katana y lava concentrándose alrededor de las manos de Zena.

""Bueno, parece que veremos lo que tiene"

"Muy bien, mostrémosle a estos matones de Gremio Oscuro los que Fairy Tail puede hacer!"

Los dos sonrieron y avanzaron. En lo alto, Solaris se puso detrás del wyvern, y el que lo controlaba se volteó para verlo, sus ojos se abrieron.

"Qué!? Tú eres el Dragon Slayer de Hargeon!"

"Gusto de verte de nuevo! Uh…cuál era tu nombre?"

"Te lo dije, es Yeager el Señor Wyvern! Cómo puedes olvidarlo?!"

"Eh, parece que no impresionaste mucho…pero…a diferencia de la última vez, soy un verdadero mago de Fairy Tail, y te mostraré lo que tenemos!"

"Entendido señor!"

Yeager en realidad rio cuando Solaris le mostró su marca.

"Estás con las hadas! Oh esto no tiene precio! Esos debiluchos, hombre te metiste con el grupo equivocado! GAGH!"

La burla fue recibida con un puño envuelto en polvo estelar que hizo al wyvern tambalearse.

"No habré esta con Fairy Tail por mucho tiempo…pero ellos nunca me hicieron sentir más bienvenido que nunca y ellos me trataron como a uno de los suyos, como una familia…así que no soportaré escuchar a nadie llamar a mi nueva familia débil! Fairy Tail no es débil, y te mostraré eso mismo! Te haré tragar esas palabras por tu garganta!"

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y tengan por hecho que esto no quedará como un trabajo si terminar. **

**Como siempre dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota de autor: Sinceramente lamento mucho la demora pero ciertas cosas pasaron, entre la universidad y asuntos familiares, que me hicieron simplemente acabar dormido después de cada día. Aunque también un poco por querer jugar Destiny con el poco tiempo que me quedaba, pero aun así seguiré con esto hasta el último capítulo.**

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y elfic originala Seiker Hikaru

**Capítulo 4: El Rugido del Dragón Celestial**

Solaris se alejó del disparo del Wyvern, Telo sujetándose para salvar su vida.

"VE MÁS DESPACIO! ESTA LLENDO DEMASIOADO RÁPIDO!"

"Solo sujétate bien Telo! Acabaremos con esto pronto. **Lluvia de Estrellas Fugases del Dragón Celestial!**"

Solaris se alejó, liberando docenas de rayos brillantes de energía hacia el wyvern, mientras abajo, Mikado estaba cortando todo monstruo que se atrevía a acercarse, y Zena estaba usando un látigo de lava dando latigazos a las bestias o sus controladores.

"Mikado, trata de no lastimar mucho a las criaturas, apunta a los que los controlan y serán liberados!"

Zena gritaba eso mientras uno de los Vulcan controlados escapaba cuando el mago oscuro que lo controlaba era noqueado por un latigazo del látigo de lava.

"Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo!"

"¿No tienes alguna tipo de armadura que funcione con ataques de largo alcance?"

"Bueno, tengo uno!"

En un brillante resplandor anaranjado la armadura de Mikado cambió a una más ligera, de color boscoso con arco y flechas.

"La Armadura Irilith y el Arco Raiko! De acuerdo, apunta a los magos!"

Mientras abajo los dos derribaran mago tras mago parecía que dos más tomaban sus lugares.

"Ah hombre, Zena y Mikado están en problemas! No aguantarán si eso continua así!"

"Hombre, hay muchos más sujetos que la última vez que tú y yo fuimos contra ellos!"

"Kahahahahaha! Eso es porque no te enfrentaste contra todo el gremio chico! Ese fue solo un grupo pequeño con el que trabajaba! Ahora tú y tus Hadas están enfrentando toda la fuerza de.."

"CALLATÉ!"

Solares golpeó a Yeager justo en la cara, aterrizando en el wyvern, pero tambaleó después de un momento.

"Ah vamos…esta cosa ni siquiera es un vehículo…por qué rayos me estoy mareando ahora…"

"HAHAHAHA! En serio? Hombre esto lo hace fácil para mí! Comete esto!"

Yeager estiró su brazo, lanzando una bola de oscuridad que impactó en Solaris y lo envió contra el suelo, Mikado y Zena voltearon mientras la bola se agrandaba.

"SOLARIS!"

"KAHAHAHA! Que te parece esa hechizo de bomba oscura? Golpea duro no…PERO QUE RAYOS!?"

Para la sorpresa de todos, la energía oscura empezó a girar, y Solaris lo succionaba como si fuera nada.

"Hagh…hombre hablando de desagradable…nunca probé magia oscura como esa antes…"

Solaris dio una risita mientras limpiaba su boca.

"**ÉL PUEDE COMER MAGIA OSCURA!?**"

"No solo magia oscura. Veras, mucha gente piensa que mi magia está relacionada a Espíritus Celestiales por su nombre, pero en realidad es llamada 'Celestial' por una razón completamente diferente! El campo azul oscuro del cielo nocturno, y llena con luces brillantes como las estrellas en ese cielo! De ahí es de donde lo Celestial proviene! Una combinación de luz y oscuridad, tal como el cielo está formada por cuerpos celestiales que las estrellas crearon! Lo cual significa magia de luz y oscuridad no tienen efecto en mí! Así que gracias por la comida! Mikado, Zena, listos para verme trabajar!?"

Solaris despegó nuevamente, y Telo animaba a su amigo mientras este lo pasaba, y Yeager gruñó.

"¿¡Cómo rayos puedes hacer eso!?"

"Heh, entre los Dragon Slayers, soy único porque el dragón que me enseñó estaba ligado a dos elementos diferentes. Mientras no soy tan poderoso como un mago que exclusivamente usa luz u oscuridad. Soy tan poderoso usando ambos! Es por eso que mi magia usa polvo de estrellas…y tú solo me acabas de dar un empujón! Vamos!"

"Grgh…vamos mi wyvern! Convierte a esta tonta hada en cenizas!"

Solaris sonrió mientras él esquivaba otra torrente de fuego, respondiendo con otra lluvia de rayos de polvo estelar, y abajo, Mikado y Zena estaban espalda con espalda mientras los enemigos se acercaban.

"Zena…recuerdas lo que dije de tener cuidado?"

"Si, por qué crees que estoy usando el látigo de lava?"

"Bueno, olvida eso. Ve con todo contra estos Magos Oscuros! Este trabajo se volvió más interesante de repente!"

Zena rio mientras Mikado se lanzó, devuelta en su armadura normal.

"A él no le gusta ser dejado atrás por Erza ya que ella ha peleado con varios Gremios Oscuros… bueno, yo tampoco! Tú no eres la única que se divierte con uno de los más fuertes de Fairy Tail Lucy!"

Zena rio disimuladamente mientras el látigo de lava desaparecía y los magos enemigos la miraban confundidos.

"Tiempo de que ustedes chicos vean lo que pasa cuando se meten con Fairy Tail y su residente Prodigio de Lava! **Molten Hammerain*!"**

Zena extendió sus brazos y una ola de lava se lanzó hacia adelante, barriendo todo a su paso, y reía salvajemente, lo cual gano una rara mirada por Solaris.

"De acuerdo, ahora veo porque Mikado le dijo que se contuviera…ELLA ESTA LOCA CON ESA MAGIA DE LAVA!"

"Mantén tus ojos en el juego chico!"

Solaris se abalanzó hacia abajo mientras Yeager disparaba otra bomba oscura, tragándosela y lamiendo sus labios.

"Sigue alimentándome así y te mandaré directo olvido. ¿Qué ustedes Gremios Oscuros nunca aprenden?"

"CÁLLATE MOCOSO! QUÉMALO QUÉMALO QUÉMALO!"

Solaris rio y evadía ráfaga tras ráfaga de fuego, sus Alas Meteoro de Dragón Celestial dejando una estela en su camino mientras él aceleraba.

"Tiempo de mostrarte la velocidad en vuelo con la que Luna se enorgullecía por encima de su magia ofensiva! La velocidad y poder que me heredó! **Rugido del Dragón Celestial!**"

Solaris ardió hasta dónde la luna fue creciente, las Alas Meteoro mostrando una luz brillante cuyo brillo se ponía contra la luna llena hasta que el remolino con la energía rugiente polvo de estrellas iba hacia adelante.

"QUÉ RAYOS ES ESTE CHICO!?"

Yeager chilló mientras era derriba del wyvern, el cual se desplomaba hacia la tierra, y Telo atrapó al inconsciente líder del Gremio Oscuro mientras Solaris aterrizaba, sus ojos un poco expandidos por lo que sus compañeros habían hecho.

"ELLOS SE SOBREPASARON!"

El área era, por decir lo menos, quemado, cubierto con flechas y marcas de cortes y cubierto con los cuerpos inconscientes de los magos de Chimera Greed, y Mikado reteniendo a la todavía alocada Zana.

"¿Por qué le dije que fuera con todo?"

"¿Porque que encendiste y decidiste ir con todo tú mismo?"

Solaris estaba sentado encima del mareado wyvern con sus piernas cruzadas, y Telo habiendo depositado a Yeager cerca de la bestia y regresando a su usual sitio sobre la cabeza de Solaris.

"DÉJAMELOS A MÍ DÉJAMELOS A MÍ!"

"Zena cálmate, todos están noqueados…y al menos lograste que tus llamas no fueran muy lejos, incluso cuando te alocaste como siempre"

"¿Por qué hace eso exactamente?"

Mikado mantiene a la iracunda Zena fuera del camino y suspira.

"Honestamente, nadie lo sabe…Zena es…rara…aunque de nuevo, también lo son muchas personas en Fairy Tail"

Solaris rio y tocó al wyvern con su puño.

"hey, aquí hay algo que recién noto…"

"¿Qué es?"

"PUDE DERROTAR A UN WYVERN COMO QUERÍA! INCREIBLE!"

"BOOYAH! Así es cómo lo hacemos!"

Mikado rio mientras los dos se ponían sobre el wyvern haciendo una danza de la victoria que en verdad era mala y muy rara, pero les dejó divertirse, pero si preocupó un poco al ex príncipe ya que Solaris se veía casi de su edad, pero, el sujeto fue criado por un dragón y paso siete años viajando.

_Me pregunto…qué habrá hecho durante esos siete años…dijo que confrontó este Gremio Oscuro antes…que más se encontró antes de cruzarse con Laxus? Como muchos de nosotros en Fairy Tail, su pasado está envuelto en un oscuro misterio, y mucho más desde que su dragón lo dejó y tuvo que valerse por sí mismo por siete años…bueno, parece que él tendrá muchas historias… o cosas de las que no quiere hablar._

**Pueblo Helio**

Devuelta en el pueblo, los magos del Gremio Oscuro estaban todos reunidos y amarrados, y una multitud se había reunido alrededor del wyvern el cual, de alguna manera, ahora obedecía a Solaris, y él estaba haciendo un show con bestia y Telo mientras Mikado hablaba con el alcalde, y Zna hacía un sketch en su diario.

"Así que, como el Dragon Slayer Celestial él puede comer tanto magia de lux y oscuridad… interesante… no como Natsu, quien solo puede comer fuego al menos que quiera enfermarse, y creo que lo mismo va con Gajeel y el metal… él es también único al tener un hechizo de vuelo…"

El sketch que Zena estaba haciendo eran las Alas Meteoro, tanto como pudo ver antes de perder el control, y cuando se enteró de lo que había ocurrido ella estaba contenta de que el bosque no se dañó mucho.

"Incluso con solo una pequeña mirada y que lo que puede hacer, su magia se ver hermosa… y un poco encaja con su personalidad y espíritu…"

Zena rio mientras Soalris se balanceaba sobre la cabeza de su nueva mascota y comenzó a hacer una lluvia de polvo de estrellas para el show que estaba haciendo para los pobladores con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Heh, él será una buena adición para el siguiente festival Phantasia no lo crees?"

Zena miró sobre su cuaderno de dibujo para ver a Mikado revisando el saco con el pago de gemas. Él probablemente estaba decidiendo cómo dividirlo entre los tres (y claro él se queda con la parte más grande), y Zena solo rio.

"Eso creo. Aun así, él es como un niño a veces no? Soy más jover que él pero más maduro"

"Por favor, tú puedes ser tan infantil como Natsu algunas veces"

"NO LO SOY!"

Y así comenzó otra de las famosas discusiones de Mikado y Zena. Tiempo después, el equipo se despedía de los pobladores, y Solaris tomó un poco más de la cuenta en despedirse de su nuevo amigo wyvern, quien se veía triste al ver ir al Dragon Slayer, aunque todos se preguntaban por qué la bestia había tomado un gusto por Solaris cuando él lo golpeó. Zena había explicado de como Solaris lo había liberado del control del Gremio Oscuro, y por eso estaba contento.

**Magnolia**

"Hombre, no puedo esperar en decirle a todos lo genial que fue mi primer trabajo! Teniendo que pelear contra un Gremio Oscuro e incluso haciéndome amigo de un wyvern! Increíble!"

"Si… bueno… excepto Mikado dividió la paga 50-25-25… vpy a tener que tomar otro trabajo si quiero pagar la renta… codicioso bastardo… oh, eso me recuerda, dónde se están quedando tú y Telo Solaris?"

"¿Hmm?"

Solaris estaba balanceándose al lado del puente ya que lo estaban cruzando, y él se sentó en el borde, columpiando sus pies.

"Bueno, por ahora Telo y yo nos estamos quedan en los dormitorios, pero, estamos planeando en construir una pequeña casa no muy lejos del pueblo para que nuestro dinero pueda ir en otras cosas. Tomará un tiempo pero valdrá la pena!"

"Entendido señor!"

"Ah, eso suena muy bien"

"Si, y agotador. ¿Por qué no tomar los trabajos con mayores pagas y solo pagar una renta mensual y hacer lo que quieras con el resto del tiempo?"

"SILENCIO SEÑOR ABARO!"

Solaris reía mientras Mikado contenía a Zena, y él saltó al suelo.

"Muy bien! No gastemos más tiempo! Estuvimos fuera por algunos días y estoy ansioso de volver a la diversión!"

Solaris tomó la delantera de regreso al gremio, y cuando los tres abrieron las puertas, ellos fueron recibidos con una vista de celebración.

"¿Qué rayos?"

"Hey! Lucy volvió! LUCY!"

Zena entró inmediatamente y se encotró con Lucy en la multitud cerca de Levy, y las dos chicas se abrazaban y saludaban felizmente entre ellas.

"Espera… si Lucy está aquí entonces… oh no…"

"Así que Mikado, cómo te fue en tu m trabajo más reciente?"

Mikado sudó cuando Erza apareció detrás de él, y el joven hombre saltó.

" ¿Tú no dividiste mal la paga con Zena cierto?"

"En realidad, él la dividió 50-25-25 entre los tres"

"CÁLLATE SOLARIS!"

"¿Y quién serías tú?"

"Solaris Dragunov! Me uní a Fairy Tail hace algunos días, y este de aquí es Telo!"

"Gusto en conocerla señorita!"

"Solaris no sabes con quien estas hablando!?"

"Si, Erza Scarlet no? También conocida como Titania por su increíble reputación y habidad como maga! Es genial poder conocerla!"

Erza rio modestamente.

"Oh no es para tanto. Aunque no soy muy tímida sobre eso"

Solaris rio cuando Erza puso una mano bajo su mentón, pero ella rápidamente volvió a su mirada anterior, y Mikado salió corriendo.

"Vuelve aquí! Tienes algunas preguntas qué reponder!"

"DÉJAME EN PAZ DEMONIO!"

"CÓMO ME LLAMASTE!?"

Solaris suspiró y movía la cabeza mientras Mikado empezó a perseguir a Mikado por el comedor, y Zena fue con Lucy a su lado.

"Lucy, conoce al nuevo miembro de mi equipo como de Fairy Tail, el Dragon Slayer Celestial Solaris Dragunov!"

"Dragon Slayer Celestial? WOW! Tiene que ver con espíritus celestiales de alguna manera? Veras, soy una maga de Espíritus Celestiales, solo por curiosidad!"

"Hombre, por qué todos asumen eso. Lamento decirlo, pero no. Es llamado magia Dragon Slayer Celestial porque se ve así"

Solaris movió su muñeca y su antebrazo estab envuelto en polvo de estrella, y Lucy como Zena rieron.

"¿Genial no?"

"Si! Se ve muy bonito!"

"Sip, y por dejarme enseñarle el oficio, Solaris aquí me ha dejado documentar en mi libro! Nunca lo creerías, pero él tiene un hechizo que le permite volar! Es increíble! Y él puede comer luz y oscuridad, aunque solo lo he visto comer magia oscura hasta ahora, pero tomo su palabra"

"Wow! Eso es genial!"

"Eheh…gracias…uh…"

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfelia. Encantada de conocerte!"

"Heh, Solaris Dragunov, el Dragon Slayer Celestial. Y el pequeño en mi cabeza es Telo"

"Hola!"

"ACASO ESCUCHE DRAGON SLAYER!?"

"Aquí viene Natsu…"

"Oh qué bien lo estaba buscando!"

Solaris levanto un ceja mientras Lucy y Zena tenían una mezcla de reacciones cuando sonó la exaltada voz, y una fracción se segundo después, Solaris estaba esquivando a un chico de pelo rosado mientras este se le abalanzaba con un puño en llamas.

"NATSU DALE UN RESPIRO ÉL PRÁCTICAMENTE ACABA DE LLEGAR!"

"Heh, lo siento Lucy, pero escuche Dragon Slayer y vine corriendo, además, detecté un nuevo olor de este sujeto, así que, quién eres niño?"

"NIÑO! Soy por lo menos un año mayor que tú!"

"Como si me importara, he estado en el gremio desde que era niño así que tengo antigüedad. Ahora responde la pregunta"

"Es de buenos modales que te presentes primero"

"¿Oh si? ¿Quién lo dice?"

"No lo sé… solamente… MUCHAS PERSONAS!"

Solaris y Natsu estaba chocando sus cabezas con miradas penetrantes apuntadas a cada uno junto gruñidos mientras seguían gritando, aunque sus amigos Exceed parecían llevarse bien rápidamente.

"Soy Happy, el compañero de Natsu! Gusto en conocerte!"

"Telo! Y mi amigo allá chocando cabezas con el tuyo es Solaris! ¿Ese sujeto Natsu es también un Dragon Slayer?"

"Sip! Él es el Dragon Slayer de Fuego!"

"Espera… acaso escuche a ese gato azul?"

"Uh, claro! Qué creías que era!?"

"Así que tú eres Natsu! Increíble! Gusto en conocerte entonces! Soy Solaris Dragunov, el Dragon Slayer Celestial, y fui criado por la Dragona Celestial Luna… quien también me contó un poco sobre Igneel"

"Sabes algo sobre Igneel!?"

"Uh… lo siento no… estaba esperando que tú supieras algo sobre Luna…"

Luna y Zena reían mientras Natsu prácticamente arrastraba a Solaris para ir a conocer a Wendy y Carla, Telo de regreso en la cabeza de su amigo.

"Un segundo se están gritando entre ellos…"

"Y al siguiente actúan como buenos amigos… sip, Natsu y Solaris van a llevarse bien"

"Concuerdo contigo en eso Lucy…"

El gremio entero exploto en caos cuando Natsu lanzó un puño llameante a Solaris, quien contratacó con su propio hechizo, y los dos Dragon Slayers sonreían entre si.

"Muy bien entonces… seguro que quieres hacer esto Natsu?"

"Claro que sí! Estoy encendido y listo!"

"ENTONCES COMENCEMOS!"

"NO OTRA VEZ!"

Zena y Lucy gritaron cuando los dos Dragon Slayers empezaron.

"En serio Natsu tiene que empezar un pelea ahora!?"

"Oh, necesito ir por mi libro! Tiempo de investigación!"

"Eso es todo lo que te preocupa Zena!?"

"Es bueno ver que se estén divirtiendo!"

"No los alientes Mira!"

**N/A**

*** Molten Hammerain: La traducción literal sería Lluvia de martillos fundidos, pero en verdad sueno mejor como estaba.**

**Las cosas se pondrán muy interesantes si notan que arco se aproxima para los siguientes capítulos. Como siempre manden sus reviews y opiniones.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota de autor: Bueno tuve un poco de tiempo para poder acabar esto en menos tiempo que con el anterior, aunque tal vez demore un poco para el siguiente capítulo porque se aproximan los exámes y entregas de proyecto. Pero luego tal vez podré postear los siguientes más rápido, con suerte.**

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y elfic originala Seiker Hikaru.

**Capítulo 5: Edolas**

**Comedor del Gremio Fairy Tail**

Solaris estaba escaneando el libro Dragon Slayer de Zena con Wendy, la Prodigia de Lava y Lucy reían disimuladamente mientras los dos Dragon Slayers iban leyendo con miradas analíticas y curiosas, Carla y Telo en la mesa charlando.

"Bueno, ustedes cuatro se ven como en casa aquí en Fairy Tail" comentaba Lucy.

Wendy y Solaris levantaron la mirada cuando Lucy habló, y ambos rieron ligeramente, y Carla respondió.

"En realidad en el dormitorio de la chicas"

"Entendido señora! Y Solaris y yo nos estamos quedando en el dormitorio de los chicos hasta que podamos terminar nuestra casa!" Telo levantó una pata, algo que aprendió de Happy.

"¿Cómo es que no vives allá Lucy? Es agradable y acogedor" Wendy pregunto mientras deslizaba el libro de vuelta a Solaris ya que el Slayer Celestial seguía escaneándolo.

"Si, bueno no me enteré de eso hasta que después de que obtuve mi apartamento. Además la renta allí es como 100,000 gemas por mes. Mi apartamento es muchos menos y estoy quebrada…" murmuraba Lucy.

"Si, bueno al menos tú no tienes a Mikado como compañero. El sujeto siempre divide el dinero a su favor y eso apesta. Nosotros tenemos que tomar algunos trabajos cada mes si quiero pagar la renta, y luego siempre quedo quebrada" Zena resopló, hinchando una mejilla con una mirada irritada, girando su pluma entre sus dedos.

"Eh heh… lo siento Zena, como que un poco lo olvide" Lucy rió, rascándose detrás de su cbeza sintiéndose un poco avergonzada.

"Supongo que Erza acabará azotando algo de sentido en él un día no?" Solaris rió disimuladamente, y miró arriba con sorpresa cuando escucho campanas que empezaban a sonar. "¿Qué con las campanas?"

"Oh lo veras en un momento. Vamos! Vayamos al balcón para que puedas ver!" dijo esto Zena con una sonrisa entusiasta mientras agarraba su libro de investigación y señalaba a Solaris que la siguiera mientras Telo se acomodaba de nuevo en la cabeza de su amigo, y los dos siguieron a Zena hasta el balcón mientras todo el mundo empezaba observar hacia Magnolia, y después de poco tiempo, lo que Solaris vio hizo sus ojos se ampliaran.

"No puede ser… la ciudad entera está en verdad dividiéndose a la mitad!?" Solaris exclamó mientras miraba alrededor como la ciudad de Magnolia se elevaba en secciones antes de separarse y formar un amplio camino directo al comedor del gremio.

"Sip. Esto es a lo que llamamos un Cambio Gildarts" declaro Zena.

"¿Cambio Gildarts? Preguntó Solaris.

"¿Qué es eso?"

Zena rió mientras los dos nuevos levantaban una zeja… bueno, era difícil decirlo con Telo ya que él es un gato.

"Es una cosa de precaución ya que la Magia Crash del viejo Gildarts tiende a destruir accidentalmente las cosas que toca cuando no es cuidadoso. Así que él prácticamente solo camina a través de todo el pueblo y eso no sería bueno para ningún negocio" declaro Zena.

"**ES EN SERIO!? USTEDES MODIFICARON EL PUEBLO PORQUE ÉL ES TÁN FUERTE Y TORPE!?**" Solaris y Telo prácticamente gritaron mientras Zena reía.

"ÉL no es un mal sujeto, rayos, yo lo admiraba un poco como un padre. Vámos! Vayamos abajo antes de que llegue! Vaya el viejo se sorprenderá de que terminé mi Magia de Lava mientras estaba afuera!" Zena reía mientras salía corriendo, y Solaris miró arriba a Telo, y rió.

"Pareces que la gente lo quiere huh?"

"Entendido señor!" Telo asintió dejándose caer hacia la cabeza de Solaris.

Solaris se apresuró en bajar, y cuando miró hacia el piso principal vio que todos estaban esperando con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, y eso lo hizo reír disimuladamente mientras se apoyaba en el barandal.

"Parece que es algo importante cuando Gildarts regresa. Me pregunto qué clase de persona es él" Solaris reflexionó mientras saltó hacia el primer piso, aterrizando en una de las mesas justo cuando Gildarts entraba. El hombre alto y de aspecto rudo miro a su alrededor con un poco de confusión por un momento antes de dejar salir un aparente suspiro de fastidio.

"Vamos a pelear anciano!" como era de esperarse Natsu estaba ansioso por una pelea como siempre.

"Esa no es manera de tratar a un hombre!" gritó Elfman en objeción con una mirada de impresión.

"Bienvenido a casa!" dijo Mira mientras Gildarts se le acercaba, todavía viéndose confundido.

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado fuera?" reflexionó Solaris, inclinando su cabeza.

"Ni idea…" murmuró Telo mientras se volteaba para ver al techo.

"Disculpe por molestarla señorita pero estoy buscando un Gremio que solía estar por esta parte llamado Fairy Tail" dijo Gildarts, no reconociendo a Mira.

"Este es! Me recuerdas? Soy Mirajane!" dijo Mira, y Gildarts levantó una ceja por un momento antes de hablar nuevamente.

"Mira!? Wow, tú en verdad has crecido mucho pequeña, y acaso has cambiado algunas cosas del comedor también?" Gildarts empezó a mirar alrededor con entusiasmo, y Solaris y Lucy tenían la misma mirada.

"¿Él no notó eso desde afuera?" preguntó Lucy.

"Parece que no" murmuró Solaris.

El siguiente en aparecer fue Natsu nuevamente, esta vez en el tope de las escalera.

"Gildarts!" el Dragon Slayer de cabello rosado gritó.

"Natsu, hey compañero. Alguien que reconozco!" respondió Gildarts.

"Hehehe…" Natsu saltó, un puño listo como siempre, "Qué bueno verte! Ahora a festejar!"

La respuesta de Gildarts fue usar su mano libre para hacer girar a Natsu alrededor y luego mandar volando al joven hacia el techo.

"Ahora no chico" dijo Gildarts.

"¡Qué tan fuerte es él?" murmuró Solaris mientras su ceja se empezaba a crispar.

"Hey! Abuelo!" gritó Zena, corriendo hacia Gildarts, quien volteó y bajo la mirada.

"Hmm? Te vez familiar…"

"Soy yo, Zena! Solo he crecido un poco estos últimos años" rió Zena.

"Oh sí. Tu solías ser un poco pequeña, pero ahora mírate! Hey, cómo va esa Magia de Lava que estabas creando?" preguntó Gildarts, y Zena rió disimuladamente.

"Hecho y perfecto. Te lo mostraré pronto, y he estado haciendo mucho en mi libro de investigación. Obtener tres nuevos Dragon Slayers ayuda un montón también!" dijo Zena.

"Yo sería uno de esos!" gritó Solaris desde donde estaba sentado.

"Bueno, puedo ver algunas caras nuevas. Mucho cosas pasaron mientras no estaba no?" reflexionó Gildarts mientras miraba alrededor, eventualmente yéndose a hablar con Makarov.

"Solaris, Zena" habló Mikado, y sus compañeros de equipo voltearon hacia él.

"¿Si?"

"¿Qué pasa ahora señor Bolsas de dinero?"

"Silencio Zena. He elegido nuestro siguiente trabajo. Vamos" dijo Mikado empezaba a jalar a los dos con él.

"AWWW! Pero Gildarts acaba de volver y quería mostrarle lo que mi magia puede hacer!" se quejaba Zena.

"Guárdatelo" murmuró Mikado.

"¿Por qué tengo la sensación que nos estamos yendo a un trabajo para que él pueda evitar a Gildarts?" murmuró Solaris.

"TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS!" exclamó Mikado.

"Créeme, él ha sido así desde que éramos niños… su pequeño demasiado grande sentido de avaricia lo ha llevado a hablar y ser apaleado más de una vez. Y las veces que Gildarts ha hablado con él sobre eso, ohh hombre" gruñó Zena.

"Solo puedo imaginarlo" suspiró Solaris mientras ellas estaban afuera de las puertas y luego saliendo del pueblo a alarmante velocidad mientras Mikdao aceleraba.

"CREO HABERTE DICHO QUE TE CALLARÁS!?" gritó Mikado, apretando sus dientes.

"Admítelo, solo estas asustado. Siempre pones el mismo acto cuando Erza regresa de una misión, y siempre es peor con Gildarts" dijo Zena mientras ella y Soalris se liberaron del agarre de Mikado y empezaron a cominar.

"Yo no hago eso!" objetó Mikado.

"Yo específicamente recuerdo tú llamando a Erza 'La Demonio' cuando volvimos de mi primera misión con ustedes" declaró Soalris.

"Cállate" gruño Mikado.

"Oh, y por cierto, mejor que no repartas la paga de tu forma usual. Todo es igual esta vez. Además mi renta se acerca y necesito el dinero" murmuró Zena.

"Oh aquí viene esa plática de nuevo!" gritó Mikado.

"Ustedes dos en verdad parecen un pareja de casados saben?" reflexiono Solaris.

"Ellos se aaaaman!" dice Telo riendo disimuladamente.

"NO EMPIECES A COPIAR A HAPPY!" gritan Mikado y Zena al unísono, y el Dragon Slayer Celestial solo rió.

**Unos días después**

"Teníamos que regresar durante una tromenta!? Odio la lluvia! La odio La odio La odio!" se quejaba Zena mientras el equipo hacia camino de regreso al gremio, y como se veía como Mikado era el único con un paraguas no gracias a su Magia de Re-Equipamiento, dejando a Solaris, Telo y Zena mojados.

"Habla por ti Chica Lava… soy un gato, así que imagina cuanto estoy odiando esto!" siseó Telo.

"Ah vamos chicos! A mí en realidad me gusta la lluvia! Huele bien, y siempre hace ver el suelo increíble después! Hahaha!" reía Solaris mientras caminaba al lado del canal con sus brazos extendidos para mantener balance mientras giraba en ocasiones.

"Al menos _alguien_ no se queja" murmuró Mikado.

"OH CÁLLATE! TÚ TIENES UN PARAGUAS GUARDADO EN DONDE SEA USTEDES MAGOS DE RE-EQUIPAMIENTO PUEDEN TENER TODA SU PORQUERÍA! ES PEOR PARA MÍ POR MI MAGIA! LAVA Y AGUA NO SE MEZCLAN!" gritó Zena.

"Y aun así te llevas bien con Juvia" declaró Mikado.

"ESO ES DIFERENTE!" gritó Zena, y los cuatro finalmente a la colina que llevaba hacia el comedor del gremio.

Apenas llegaron a la puerta Solaris fue el primero en abrirlas.

"Hemos regresado! Y también muy mojado!" gritó Solaris mientras marchaba, Telo temblando detrás de él.

"Al fin… calor… dulce… dulce calor!" murmuraba el gato mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo.

"DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁ NATSU NECESITO SECARME!?" rugió Zena mientras entraba.

"Descarada como siempre" suspiró Mikado mientras cerraba su paraguas y lo guardaba después de que un círculo mágico apareciera.

"Vaya, cómo hicieron ellos para regresar con este clima?" pregunto Lucy mientras Mikado tomó un asiento con el resto del grupo, y Solaris sacudió la cabeza, rociando agua alrededor y haciendo que los demás retrocedieran.

"Hey ya detente! Qué eres tú un perro!?" gritó Gray.

"¿Quieres ser aporreado Gray? Y tengo de salir allá afuera de nuevo. Es que me gusta la lluvia por alguna razón" Solaris encogió los hombros mientras miraba afuera de la ventana. "Pero déjame adivinar, todos están atracados aquí no? Qué bueno que Telo y yo ponemos una cobertura sobre nuestra casa en progreso cada día que terminamos de trabajar… sería horrible si se mojara"

"Entendido…" murmuró Telo, sacudiéndose, su pelaje esponjando tras hacerlo.

"Pffhahahaha! Te ves como una bola de pelos!" decía Solaris riéndose mientras Natsu, quien finalmente se había despertado, y Gray tenían otra pelea, y Zena estaba parada cerca ya que Natsu estaba cubierto en llamas una vez más.

"Por qué estas usando a Natsu como una secadora!?" gritó Lucy.

"Estoy mojada y no puedo usar mi magia mientras lo estoy… eso y odio la lluvia… sin ofender Jiv… oh espera, ella está en un trance Gray de nuevo" murmuró Zena, escurriendo su pelo. "Lo juro si yo fuera como Juvia me hubiera convertido en un pedazo de obsidiana hace mucho tiempo"

"¿Qué?" pregunto Solaris.

"Juvia puede convertir su cuerpo en agua. Si yo pudiera hacer eso con mi magia de lava no hay duda de que sería un pedazo de vidrio negro para ahora" declaro Zena.

"U otra cosa. ¿Quién sabe?" dijo Mikado.

"Como sea… cielos estoy tan aburrida! ¿Por qué tenía que haber una tormenta tan mala justo ahora?" se quejó Solaris mientras se dejaba caer en la barra bajando su cabeza, Lucy haciendo lo mismo junto a él.

"Te escucho Solaris… desearía que algo interesante pasara hoy" se quejaba Lucy.

"Entendido" murmuro Telo. Levantando una pata antes de dejarse caer también.

Lo siguiente que Solaris supo después de dormirse cuando despertó fue que estaba atorado debajo de _algo, _y todo estaba muy callado. Después de forzar su camino hacia arriba, Solaris tomo un gran aliento.

"GAGH! Cielos, qué diablos paso? Me dormí por cinco minutos y… espera… dónde está el gremio? Y DÓNDE RAYOS ESTA MAGNOLIA!?" gritó Solaris, subiendo el resto del camino y observando las extrañas burbujas alrededor que se elevaban a un remolino de nubes. " Ahora eso es raro… huh? TELO! HEY DÓNDE ESTAS!? HAY ALGUIEN MÁS AQUÍ!?"

"Entendido…" dijo Telo débilmente mientras su cabeza salía del suelo. "Hablando de una siesta… ¿por qué estoy en el suelo?"

"Ah, qué bueno que estas bien" suspiró Solaris, y gritó cuando algo salió por debajo de él y lo hizo voltearse n el aire antes de aterrizar fuertemente en el suelo. "Ow…"

"¿Solaris? Ella grita en conmoción" una educada voz declaro, y Solaris se levantó, volteándose para ver a Horologium con Lucy adentro de él, y la chica rubia se apresuró en salir.

"Solaris tienes alguna idea de lo que está pasando… y… si aún estamos en Magnolia?" preguntó Luc mientras se levantaba, y Telo tomaba su sitio usual en la cabeza de Solaris.

"En verdad no tengo idea… me dormí para tomar una siesta y luego cuando me desperté estaba debajo del suelo… raro" murmuró Solaris con una mano en su mentón.

"Igual aquí" declaro Telo.

"¿Podría tener algo de ayuda por acá?" preguntaba Zena mientras su mano salía de la tierra, haciendo que los otros dos sorprendieran antes de sacarla, y Horologium desapareció después de desédirse."Muy bien… puede _alguien _explicarme qué pasó? Y rayos, si la razón por la que Lucy está aquí es por Horologium, entonces por qué Solaris, Telo y yo estamos aquí?"

"Bueno, podría tener algo que ver con que Solaris es un Dragon Slayer… no estoy seguro de ti Zena, tal vez tuviste suerte" Telo rió disimuladamente.

"Cállate gato! Ahora no es el momento!" gritó Zena.

"Estoy alegre de ver que ustedes lograron salir bien"

Los tres magos y el gato voltearon cuando otra voz hablo, y a través de la neblina Mystogan apareció con su cara revelada.

"¿Quién es?" murmuró Solaris.

"Para salvar a nuestros amigos todos ustedes necesitan actuar rápidamente" declaro Mystogan, luego yendo a dar una explicación básica de lo que pasó más temprano.

"Espera un minuto… ellos fueron llevados a otro mundo!? Eso es la cosa más loca que haya escuchado!" grito Lucy.

"He escucha más locas! murmuro Solaris mientas cruzaba sus brazos, una mano en su mentón.

"Eso… en realidad suena algo genial" murmuro Zena.

"Oh no empieces a ir miss ciencia conmigo ahora!" gritó Lucy.

"Desearía tener más tiempo para explicar. Pero carecemos de ese lujo, no tomará mucho antes de que la entrada a Edolas se cierre" declaro Mystoga, y Solaris miró hacia arriba a las nubes las nubes circulando.

"Déjame entender esto, tú quieres que nosotros vallamos a través de ese agujero en el cielo a otro mundo?" pregunto Lucy.

"Si es para salvar al gremio entonces cuenta conmigo! Suena divertido!" rió Solaris disimuladamente.

"Entendido señor!" rió Telo.

"Más o menos. Está en ustedes tres rescatar a nuestros amigos. Mientras ustedes hacen eso yo me quedaré aquí y veré si puedo encontrar otros sobrevivientes. Todos ustedes necesitan comer una de estas" Mystogan saco un pequeño vial con pastillas rojas, y cando los otros abrieron sus bocas para preguntar él lanzó una en las tres bocas abiertas.

"Santo cielo eso es asqueroso!? Qué diablos fue eso!?" se quejó Solaris, con una mano en su garganta.

"Siempre dices eso de la medicina Solaris" suspiro Telo.

"Lo siento pero no podemos demorarnos por más tiempo. Dense prisa" Mystogan saco uno de sus báculos, apuntándolo al suelo en frente de él.

"No puedes decirlo en serio! No tengo idea donde se supone que debemos empezar a buscar a todos!" objetó Lucy mientras los tres en frente de Mystogan empezaban a brillar.

"Vayan, Lucy, Zena, Solaris. Ustedes pueden hacerlo!"

Con eso los cuatro fueron disparados al cielo con varios gritos, y cuando los cuatro miembros de Fairy Tail abrieron sus ojos, Lucy y Zena inmediatamente gritaron apenas vieron que estaban apenas sujetas en un acantilado por sus ropas, mientras Solaris y Telo miraban alrededor con asombro.

"Cielo santo! Un montón de islas flotantes!? Este lugar Edolas es increíble!" rió Solaris.

"DÉJA DE HABLAR Y AYUDANOS QUIERES!? USTEDES DOS PUEDEN VOLAR ASÍ QUE HAGAN USO DE ESO!" gritó Zena.

"ESTOY CON ZENA! AYÚDENNOS!" chilló Lucy mientras se agitaba.

"Está bien. Está bien. No sobre reaccionen" murmuró Solaris. **Alas Meteoro del Dragón Celestial!"**

Después de que Solaris y Telo estuvieran volando, el Dragon Slayer y el Exceed se miraron el uno al otro y luego de vuelta a las otras dos.

"Así que, ¿quién cargará a quién?" murmuró Solaris.

"No lo sé" comentó Telo.

"ESO NO IMPORTA SOLO ELIJAN A ALGUIEN PARA QUE PODAMOS IR A SUELO SÓLIDO Y EN VERDAD HABLAR!" gritó Zena.

"DEPRISA!" chilló Lucy.

Solaris y Telo solo rieron y escogieron: Solaris agarró a Zena y Telo tomo a Lucy, y los dos voladores volaron hacia la isla más cercana, la cual tenía una gran cascada y un lago, y ellos aterrizaron allí.

"Dulce, dulce suelo" murmuró Lucy mientras se echaba.

"Amen a eso hermana" comentó Zena, mirando alrededor.

"Bueno… estamos aquí… así que… qué rayos hacemos ahora?" preguntó Solaris mientras Telo aterrizaba en su cabeza.

"Yo… no tengo la menor idea" murmuró Lucy.

**Como siempre dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones y lamento el error del doble capítulo la vez pasada, por suerte se detectó a tiempo el problema.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota de autor: Tuve algo de tiempo para poder hacer este capítulo que espero sea del agrado de todos y créanme, las cosas se pondrán más interesantes. Intentaré continuar con el periodo de una semana a un día más para actualizar, si es que los exámenes no se interponen.**

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y elfic originala Seiker Hikaru

**Capítulo 6: Un mundo con una magia diferente**

**Edolas**

"Así que… cuál es nuestro plan?" murmuró Solaris mientras salpicaba algo de agua del pequeño lago en su cara, mirando a las otras islas flotantes a su alrededor, y Lucy y Zena murmuraron un poco.

"Bueno, nosotros no sabemos mucho sobre este lugar, o hacia donde deberíamos ir en realidad. Fuera de que todos nuestros amigos y toda Magnolia están aquí y fueron convertidos en una lacrima" declaro Zena, levantándose y limpiándose las rodillas.

"Bueno, tal vez primero deberíamos buscar un pueblo. Y al menos tenemos a Solaris y Telo con nosotros ya que ellos pueden volar" agrego Lucy, y Solaris y Telo entrecerraron sus ojos.

"Mejor que ustedes dos no nos usen como transporte todo el tiempo que estemos aquí" el Dragon Slayer y Exceed declararon con un tono plano.

"Solo aguántense!" gritó Zena.

"No lo haremos!" gritó Lucy.

"¿Por qué lo dudo seriamente?" murmuró Solaris, leveantándose y estirando sus brazos. "¿Así que, a dónde nos dirigimos?"

"Eh…" murmuró Zena mientras trataba de pensar, encogiéndose cuando Lucy se volteó hacia ella.

"N-no me mires a mí! Yo apenas se algo acerca de este lugar! Me refiero, tal vez deberíamos solo ir hasta que logremos encontrar un pueblo… tal vez podamos preguntar por aquí?" sugirió Zena.

"Bueno, no creo que tengamos muchas opciones para elegir" murmuró Lucy con una mirada en blanco.

"Bueno, usemos las cartas que el destino nos dio y empecemos a movernos!" rió Solaris.

"Entendido señor!" rió Telo, levantando una pata.

**Afuera de Louen**

"Mi dios… eso fue… un largo viaje… necesito descansar" jadeaba Solaris mientras se desplomaba en la tierra, Telo desplomándose en su pecho.

"Lo siento chicos… lo prometo, no volveremos a hacer eso" se disculpaba Telo mientras Zena miraba alrededor de los edificios redondos en el pueblo que divisaron.

"Bueno, parece que encontramos un lugar para descansar y ver si podemos encontrar la ubicación de la capital" comento Zena.

"Si… y tal vez… podamos… ver si encontramos a alguien" jadeó Solaris mientras se levantaba y se acercaba al borde, una mano actuando como visor para sus ojos. "Me pregunto si alguien más logro venir aquí además de nosotros"

"Eso espero" murmuro Lucy.

"Bueno, dejemos de estar tirados! Vámonos!" Solaris rió, corriendo bajo el camino, Telo siguiéndolo igual de emocionado, y Zena y Lucy suspiraron.

"Honestamente me cuestiono su nivel madurez" murmuro Lucy.

"Eso, y el hecho que él puede recuperarse en uno minutos… para un Dragon Slayer que no tiene fácil acceso a su elemento es muy resistente" comento Zena. "Pero, no nos quedemos atrás! Vamos Lucy!"

**Louen**

Solaris se asomaba por una de las esquinas del edificio él y los demás usaban para esconderse.

"No veo ningún soldado… solo esperemos que ninguno trate de sorprendernos. Vamos" Solaris señalaba a los demás para seguirlo.

"Y en dos segundos de repente actúa más a su edad… en verdad Zena, cómo haces… sabes que, olvídalo. Natsu es exactamente igual" murmuró Lucy.

"Sip. Hmm, pero, me pregunto, qué clase de magia usa le gente en Edolas?" preguntó Zena.

"Bueno, de cualquier manera, estoy deseando que podamos tener algunas buenas peleas mientras estamos aquí!" reía Solaris, poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

"Siempre estás buscando meterte en una pelea, tal como con Laxus y Natsu" Telo reía disimuladamente.

"HEY! De acuerdo, uno, Laxus quería pelear, y yo no me echó para atrás de un reto… Y Natsu es el que comienza la mayoría de nuestras recientes peleas" señalaba Solaris.

"Si, la _mayoría_ de ellas" declararon los tres con miradas inexpresivas.

"HEY!" reclamó Solaris.

"Los encontramos! Fairy Tail!"

Los tres se voltearon, viendo algunos guardias cargando contra ellos, e inmediatamente agarraron a Lucy y Zena.

"Hey, déjenme ir!" gritó Lucy.

"Ustedes hijos de puta! Quiten sus manos de nosotras!" gritó Zena.

"Ustedes son Lucy y Zena no?" uno de los guardias preguntó.

"Y qué!?" gritó Zena.

"Hey!" murmuró Solaris, tocando con su dedo el hombro del guardia que sujetaba a Lucy.

"Qué quieres!?" gritó el guardia antes de recibir un puño cubierto de polvo estelar de Solaris de lleno en la cara y siendo mandado a volar, el siguiente guardia sujetando a Zena recibiendo una patada en la cabeza, y luego los tres magos se pusieron espalda con espalda.

"QUÉ RAYOS ES ESO!?" los guardias gritaron mientras Solaris chocaba sus puños con su usual sonrisa, Lucy con una llave lista y Zena con su látigo de lava formándose.

"No mucho. Así que, que les parece probar magia Dragon Slayer!?" rió Solaris, y Zena haciendo sonar su látigo.

"O qué les parece si les doy a ustedes bastardos algunos latigazos con esto!?" gritó Zena.

"O aún mejor, hago esto! Ábrete, puerta del Escorpión! Escorpio!" declaró Lucy, el Espíritu Celestial apareciendo.

"Somos!" gritó Escorpio mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

"Hey, buena esa Lucy! Así que, qué les parece si les damos a estos idiotas una probada de la magia de Earthland!?"reía Solaris, vagamente notando a Natsu, Wendy, Happy y Carla no muy lejos, los cuatro con miradas de asombro por sus tres amigos usando magia, y claro Telo flotando sobre ellos.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Solaris tenía soldados derribados con algunos golpes, Zena con un amplio ataque, y Escorpio mandaba a volar a los soldados con una tormenta de arena de su cola como si fueran nada.

"Y así es como se hace!" rió Solaris.

"Hmph, un montón de debiluchos si me preguntas" reclamó Zena.

"Me voy a una cita con Aquario ahora" dijo Escorpio antes de desvanecerse.

"Lucy…" jadeó Natsu, y los otros tres magos de Fairy Tail se voltearon hacia el Dragon Slayer.

"Chicos… los extrañé!" dijo Lucy felizmente, corriendo hacia Natsu y el grupo con él, solo para detenerse al verse a _ella mismo_. "YO!?"

"Hey Natsu! Qué bueno verte…. EHHHH!? Por qué rayos hay dos Lucys!?" gritó Solaris en sorpresa, mirando entre Lucy y la Edolas Lucy, haciendo una nota de la _extrema_ diferencia en sus estilos de vestimenta por cualquiera fuese la razón.

"Espera… esta es la Edolas Lucy?" preguntó Zena con sorpresa.

"Me pregunto si habrá un Edolas Solaris" Telo rió disimuladamente mientras en la cabeza de Solaris, sus alas desvaneciéndose.

"No puede ser… es ella la Earthland…" dijo Edolas Lucy con asombro.

"¿Ella es… yo Edolas?" dijo Lucy con asombro.

"Uh, chicos, no creo que tengamos tiempo de sentarnos y platicar!" gritó Solaris mientras más soldados aparecían mientras los demás estaban en shock.

"Natsu, apresúrate y derrótalos!" ladró Luxy, y Natsu solo mantuvo una mirada en blanco.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Natsu.

"Usa tu magia, duh!"

"Nosotros no podemos _usar_ magia"

"QUÉ!? ME ESTÁS BROMEANDO!?" preguntó Solaris.

"Como si lo estuviera haciendo! Rayos, de cualquier manera cómo tú y estos dos pueden usar magia!?" exclamó Natsu en respuesta, y los dos Dragon Slayers se gruñían el uno al otro.

"Solaris, Zena, Lucy deprisa!" gritó Happy.

"Acábenlos!" agregó Carla.

"Ustedes tres son los únicos que pueden usar magia" dijo Wendy, y Lucy se veía impactada por un momento antes de tener una mirada de confianza, y Solaris suspiró.

"Oh al diablo con este momento. **Rugido del Dragón Celestial!**" gritó Solaris, la ráfaga de polvo estelar estallando y derribando a todos los soldados en su camino, y él siguió haciendo lo mismo con el otro grupo.

"Oh buen trabajo en llevarte la atención Solaris!" gritó Lucy.

"Oh cállate! No te confíes solo porque tú eres una de tres que pueden usar magia ahora!" respondió Solaris.

"Ambos cállense! Necesitamos seguir moviéndonos antes que más soldados aparezcan!" gritó Zena, señalando donde había una salida, y todos partiendo.

"Cielos, Solaris es increíble!" rió Happy.

"Buena esa Sol!" dijo Natsu con una risita.

"Aw, apenas hice algo!" se quejó Lucy.

"No te preocupes Lucy, tendrás tu oportunidad, estoy segura" rió Zena en una manera que decía que no estaba muy segura.

**Afueras de Louen/Bosque**

El grupo se reunió en un conjunto de troncos convenientemente colocados, a una buena distancia del pueblo.

"¿Deberíamos estar seguros después de haber corrido tan lejos?" preguntó Wendy.

"Pero, cómo ustedes llegaron a Edolas? Entiendo como Solaris puede ya que tiene a Telo _o_ puedo volar por su cuenta… pero ustedes dos…" comentó Natsu.

"Qué estás sugiriendo!?" gritó Zena.

"Zena, cálmate" dijo Solaris mientras las manos de Zena empezaron a quemar madera debajo de ellos. Él _no_ quería que el bosque se incendiara ahora.

"Nosotros estábamos preocupados de que ustedes hubieran sido convertidos en una lacrima" declaró Wendy.

"Horologium es el que me salvó… aunque no estoy segura con Zena y Solaris" declaró Lucy.

"Si, luego Mystogan nos envió aquí desde ese punto después de habernos explicado muchas cosas. Zena?" asintió Solaris.

"De acuerdo, verán… esto es lo que Mystogan nos dijo…" empezó Zena, dando un resumen de todo lo que Mystogan les explicó a ellos, hasta el punto en que fueron enviados a Edolas. "Y desde que eso pasó hemos estado buscando a cualquiera. Y no gracias a estos dos logramos llegar muy rápido"

"Por última vez, no soy un transporte humano" se quejó Solaris.

"Me pregunto por qué Mystogan sabía sobre Edolas" comentó Wendy.

"¿Quién es él exactamente?" preguntó Natsu.

"Él no dijo nada…" murmuró Lucy.

"¿Por qué es que ustedes son los únicos que pueden usar magia aquí?" preguntó Happy después de un momento de silencio.

"Tal vez es porque soy como una heroína legendaria elegida!?" gritó Lucy con emoción.

"No lo veo" Natsu y Solaris murmuraron al mismo tiempo.

"En tus sueños Lucy" rió Zena.

"Mucho para la autoconfianza" sollozaba Lucy, la chica rubia viéndose deprimida, aunque después de un momento ellas volvió a ser ella misma. "Honestamente, no lo sé. Si no puedes usar magia, Natsu, entonces nosotros estaremos en una verdadera desventaja no?"

"¿Estamos aquí sabes?" se quejaron Zena y Solaris, y Lucy gritó.

"Oh, lo siento chicos, como que quedé atrapada por el momento" rió Lucy de una manera embarazosa, y después de un momento de tenso silencio, EdoLucy habló.

"¿Ustedes en serio planean ir contra el reino?" preguntó ella.

"Pues claro" declaró Natsu.

"Lo haremos por nuestros amigos!" declaró Happy.

"Entendido señor!" agregó Telo, los dos Exceeds chocando sus patas contra el del otro.

"¿Esa soy yo en realidad?" murmuró Lucy después de otro momento de silencio.

"Ella ciertamente tiene la apariencia" murmuró Solaris.

"Tú no puedes usar magia de verdad, y están combatiendo el Reino?" murmuró EdoLucy.

"¿Te estás olvidando de mí, Sol y nuestra Lucy?" pregunto Zena, doblando un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos. "Mira, Edolas Lucy. No sé mucho sobre este condenado Reino al que hemos sido enviados a combatir, pero, una cosa que deberías saber sobre nosotros magos Fairy Tail de Earthland: Cuando el gremio está en peligro, no importa quién es el oponente, les haremos arrepentirse del día que hicieron de un enemigo a Fairy Tail incluso si es hasta el último aliento"

"¿Incluso cuando no saben contra qué están lidiando?" preguntó EdoLucy, y Solaris se levantó con característica risa.

"Pues claro! Aún soy algo nuevo en Fairy Tail, pero, nunca he conocido personas que no quisiera ayudar sin importar nada. El gremio es una familia, y nosotros vemos por cada uno sin importar nada. Las probabilidades solo son algo que debemos igualar. Y además, si podemos hacer que Natsu y Wendy puedan usar su magia de nuevo, entonces tendremos tres Dragon Slayers preparados y listos!" rió Solaris, y EdoLucy lo miró con algo de sorpresa por un momento.

"Te ves cómo alguien que conozco de mi Fairy Tail…" murmuró EdoLucy, y Natsu de repente se veía que recordaba algo.

"Oh si! Ahora que lo pienso, Solaris, te pareces mucho a la chica que Wendy y yo vimos en el edolas Fairy Tail! Excepto que ella tiene cabello _más _largo y se ve mejor también" rió disimuladamente Natsu, y Solaris gritó.

"QUÉ RAYOS DIJISTE!? Más te vale que me estés bromeando Natsu!" gritó Solaris.

"Nope, no bromeo para nada! El Edolas tú es una chica! Hahahahaha!" rió Natsu.

"Por qué tú pequeño…" gruñó Solaris antes de que él y Natsu empezaran a pelear.

"_Ahora que lo menciona, este chico Solaris en verdad se ve como Solana… las similitudes son muy obvias, cielos, ellos incluso tienen la misma personalidad"_ pensaba EdoLucy, mirando a los demás mientras empezando a ser… bueno, ellos mismos. _"Que montón de raros. Tal vez estos sujetos puedan en verdad cambiar el mundo. Tengo ese presentimiento…"_

"Gagh! Está bien me rindo! Solo no me saques el brazo! Dios, con razón pudiste ir cinco rondas contra Laxus!" gritó Natsu mientras Solaris lo tenía sujetado.

"Y no te olvides! Así que, a dónde nos dirigimos ahora?" preguntó Solaris.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y como siempre dejen sus reviews y comentarios.  
Hasta la próxima.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota de autor: Bueno como lo prometí aquí está el nuevo capítulo del Celestial Slayer o CS para abreviar. Tal vez demore un poco para la siguiente actualización pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo para postearlo lo más pronto posible.**

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y el fic original a Seiker Hikaru

**Capítulo 7: Y estamos en camino!**

"Whau vaya… Edolas tiene algunos buenos lugares para descansar" reía Solaris mientras se desplomaba en uno de los sofás al otro lado de donde Natsu y Wendy, los Exceeds de los Dragon Slayers estaban en la mesa, Carla mirando al mapa de Edolas que Wendy pidió prestado, Telo tarareando. Y mientras tanto las otras tres chicas se estaban limpiando.

"Sabes, Edolas no es tan diferente de Earthland no te parece? Fuera de las islas flotantes su mapa es casi igual!" declaró Telo.

"Si, lo he notado" comentó Carla. "Y el Fairy Tail de Edolas está localizado aquí" ella agregó, señalando en el mapa, luego siguiendo hasta su lugar actual. "Nosotros fuimos perseguidos por una rana gigante por aquí, nos encontramos con Lucy, Solaris, Telo y Zena en la ciudad de Louen, y esta es la ciudad en la que estamos ahora, Sycca. Por aquí es la ciudad capital a la que nos dirigimos"

"Sigue siendo un largo camino" murmuró Natsu.

"Además, tenemos que tener cuidado de no ser descubierto por el ejército real" declaró Wendy.

"Bueno, no creo que sea gran cosa para mi si vuelo a toda velocidad… pero por otro lado están todos los demás así que no puedo irme por mi cuenta. Así que nos tomará un tiempo yendo a pie… pero tiempo no está exactamente de nuestro lado…" murmuró Solaris. "Hey hablando de volar, Carla, por qué ustedes no has estado haciendo eso?" él preguntó mientras Telo flotaba de vuelta sobre su cabeza para sentarse, y los otros dos Exceeds solo dieron tímidas miradas.

"Nosotros no podemos exactamente usar magia tampoco…" murmuró Happy.

"Si… y no tenemos idea por qué, especialmente desde que Exceeds como nosotros _son_ de Edolas" declaró Carla.

"¿Qué?" Solaris y Telo preguntaron, inclinando sus cabezas, y Carla suspiró.

"Cierto, Telo no sabe… bueno, te lo explicaré en el camino, está bien?" dijo Carla.

"Está bien… como digas" murmuró Telo.

"Hey, miren esto!" dijo EdoLucy con emoción, caminado con solamente una toalla, y Solaris se sorprendió, gritó y luego ocultándose detrás del sofá así que solo su cabello se podía ver. "Ella es exactamente como yo! Nuestros cuerpos son idénticos!"

"No vayas caminando por allí en una toalla!" gritó Lucy mientras ella entraba.

"Cielos, parece que EdoLucy tiene la misma cantidad de vergüenza que la misma Lucy. Y a eso me refiero nada" Zena reía disimuladamente mientras entraba acomodando sus rizos rojos y utilizando su ropa de dormir.

"Qué estás insinuando!?" gritó Lucy.

"EdoLucy, Natsu y Solaris aún siguen en el cuarto!" declaró Wendy.

"¿Por qué crees que me estoy escondiendo? GWAGH!" dijo Solaris mientras se levantaba, solo para esconderse nuevamente.

"Ah deja de ser un debilucho. ¿Cuál es el problema?" rió EdoLucy con tono burlón.

"Tuve una mala experiencia de acuerdo!?" gritó Solaris, su cara roja, y Natsu rió.

"Hahahaha! Oh vaya, nunca te había visto así! No tiene precio!" decía Natsu con una carcajada.

"Quieres pelear Salamander!?" repondió Solaris, recogiendo su manga derecha mientras su puño estaba cubierto de polvo estelar, revelando su marca blanca de Fairy Tail.

"Estaría feliz de hacerlo!" rió Natsu.

"Ahora no ustedes dos!" gritó Zena, chocando las cabezas de los dos Dragon Slayers con la del otro y casi noqueándolos, los dos cayendo al suelo con miradas de sorpresas.

"Zena: 1. Natsu y Solaris: 0" declaró Telo, sosteniendo dos tablas con marcadores.

"¿De dónde sacaste eso?" murmuró Carla.

"¿Eso pasa regularmente?" preguntó EdoLucy.

"Más de lo que crees" suspiró Lucy.

Después de levantarse, Natsu tomó una mirada a las dos Lucys, pensando en algo.

"¿Qué Natsu, quieres ver?" rió EdoLucy.

"Por favor detente!" gritó Lucy.

"Sip, sin vergüenza" suspiró Zena, y Natsu contenía una risa.

"Qué es tan gracioso!? Ya sé, estas tratando de bromear que EdoLucy tiene mejor cuerpo que yo, verdad!?" girtó Lucy.

"No creo que esto vaya a terminar bien…" murmuró Solaris, regresando a su escondite.

"No toquen un baño juntas, sheesh!" Natsu se contenía, su cara tornándose pálida, y ambas Lucys mandaban una mirada enojada, hablando al mismo tiempo.

"Ahora que lo mencionas…"

"Se parecen tanto que es difícil poder diferenciarlas" comentó Wendy.

"Bueno, EdoLucy _tiene _ese tatuaje en su brazo izquierdo… así que allí hay una" murmuró Solaris, pasando sus dedos en el borde de su colgante.

"No puedo creer que incluso tengamos el mismo trasero" declaró EdoLucy.

"Por favor para!" gritó Lucy.

"PUEDO IRME POR FAVOR!?" gritó Solaris justo cuando Natsu tuvo una idea.

"Apuesto a que ustedes pueden hacer actos de espejo y cosas así!" rió Natsu.

"DE NINGUNA MANERA!" las dos Lucys gritaron en sincronía.

"Ustedes acaban de hacerlo" rió disimuladamente Zena.

"Ellas son como dos gotas de agua" murmuró Wendy.

"Es triste en verdad" murmuró Carla.

"Pero gracioso!" rió Telo.

"En verdad, es como si Gemini fuera invocado!" comentó Happy.

"Oh, tienes razón!" declaró Natsu.

"¿Gemini?" EdoLucy y Solaris preguntaron con curiosidad.

"Ellos son espíritus con los que tengo contrato! Ellos pueden transformarse para verse exactamente como otra persona!" dijo Lucy. "Puerta de los Gemelos, ábrete!"

Aunque en lugar de dos espíritus azules, Gemini salió transformado como Lucy fuera de la ducha.

"Tada! Gemini está aquí!" rió Gemini.

"Whoa!" jadeó EdoLucy.

"No doble Lucy, pero Triple Lucy!" rió Lucy.

"Wow! Nosotros podríamos hacer uno de esos juegos de adivinanza!" dijo Natsu emocionado.

"Eso sería… entretenido en realidad" comentó Zena.

"POR QUÉ HAY TRES AHORA!?" gritó Solaris.

"ESTO NO ES UNA FIESTA!" las tres Lucys gritaron, aunque Gemini Lucy todavía tenía una sonrisa.

"Ellas están en sincronía" murmuró Wendy.

"Triste en verdad. ¿Y podrían ponerse algo de ropa de una vez?" gruñó Carla.

"Como dije, sin vergüenza" declaró Zena.

"Solo por favor… no quiero seguir escondido. Eso… o solo me voy a mi cuarto" murmuró Solaris, yéndose antes que las cosas puedan ponerse más locas, suspiró mientras se recostaba en la cama. "Gyagh… algunas de estas cosas son locas, cierto Telo?"

"Tú siempre te avergüenzas así amigo. Pero, apuesto que mañana será divertido! Aunque tenemos que encontrar una manera rápida para llegar a la capital!" declaró Telo, y Solaris puso una mano en su colgante, tomándole una buena mirada. Estaba tallado con un metal casi negro, un lapislázuli en el centro de sus remolinos. Eso fue la última cosa que Luna le había dejado después de su magia antes de ella desapareciera, y Solaris raramente se lo quitaba.

"Me pregunto… qué es lo que Luna pensaría en donde estoy ahora? Ella estaría orgullosa? Cielos, en verdad me gustaría saber… pero… dónde estás Luna?" murmuró Solaris.

**La mañana siguiente**

Solaris frotaba sus ojos mientras se quitaba el sueño, sacando un bostezo.

"¿Qué con todo el gritoneo tan temprano en la mañana?" bostezó Solaris.

"Dale un vistazo a esto! Mi yo Edolas se fue! Y después de toda esa charla de la otra noche también!" gritó Lucy, sosteniendo una nota, y Solaris leyéndolo, sus ojos lentamente ampliándose.

"Espera… así que ella solo nos _abandonó_!?" gritó Solaris.

"Más o menos… y después de toda su charla del otro día. Pero… creo que EdoLucy tiene sus propios problemas. Me refiero, después de todo, está su gremio no?" declaró Zena.

"Yo pensé que ella nos iba a ayudar! Que descaro!" gritó Lucy, pisoteando su pie.

"¿El mismo descaro que el tuyo Lucy?" preguntó Happy.

"Ellas son en realidad similares" agregó Telo.

"CÁLLATE!" gritó Lucy.

"No podemos hacer nada sobre eso. Ella dijo que ella no intentaba pelear desde el principio" agregó Wendy mientras Lucy continuaba con su enojo.

"Si…" murmuró Natsu.

"Si es así, no parece que podamos hacer mucho" bostezó Solaris, rascando la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

"No la perdonaré! No me perdonaría a mí misma, así que no la perdonaré!" gritó Lucy.

"Muy bien Lucy, solo vallamos y veamos el pueblo un poco… tal vez podamos encontrarte un nuevo libro?" rió Zena nerviosamente.

**En el pueblo**

Poco tiempo después, el grupo de Fairy Tail estaba haciendo su camino por el pueblo, Lucy sonriendo como una tonta mientras sostenía un nuevo libro y los tres Exceeds usando disfraces, y Telo había descubierto que tenía un gusto por un chaqueta en imitación de la chaqueta de combate de Solaris.

"Wow, parece que estabas en lo correcto Zena" rió Solaris, y tenía una mirada de orgullo.

"Lucy es tan ratón de biblioteca como Levy y yo. Sé cómo lidiar con personas como ella" rió Zena. "Hey Solaris, por qué Telo se ve un poco decaído?"

Solaris miró ligeramente hacia arriba al Exceed en su cabeza, quien se mantenía silencioso desde algún tiempo atrás de haber dejado el hotel.

"Hey, amigo, estás bien?" preguntó Solaris, pinchando la cara de Telo.

"Si… solo… impactado… lo que Carla me dijo me chocó un poco fuerte" murmuró Telo, pensando de vuelta la explicación de Carla sobre la supuesta 'misión' Exceed. _"Fui en verdad enviado para lastimar a Solaris? No… eso no puede ser… no hay manera que yo tratara de hacer eso"_

"Hey! Tierra a Telo! Sálte de ese trance quieres!?" dijo Solaris, pinchando la mejilla de Telo.

"HEY! Por qué hiciste eso!?" gritó Telo.

"Porque estabas siendo raro. No es de ti estar tan callado y melancólico" comentó Solaris cruzando sus brazos, y Telo gritó cuando una sombra empezó a posarse sobre ellos.

"GYAGH! Qué es esa cosa!?" gritó Telo, y Solaris miró hacia arriba.

"¿Un dirigible? OH! Chicos, eso me da una idea!" rió Solaris.

"Oh no… aquí va de nuevo" murmuró Solaris mientras soldados corrían entre la multitud.

"Es el ejército real!" declaró Lucy.

"Escóndanse!" gritó Wendy, empujando a los demás detrás de una columna, todos ellos observando mientras la nave descendía.

"Así que, ese dirigible debe ser de ellos" comento Zena.

"Esa era mi idea! Si nosotros lo tomamos podremos llegar a la Ciudad Real en poco tiempo!" declaró Solaris.

"¿Pero no tienes mareos por movimiento que son incluso peor que los de Natsu?" preguntó Wendy, y Solaris solo se puso rígido.

"¿Por qué debería importar? Además, puedo volar afuera si tengo que hacerlo" comentó Solaris, cruzando sus brazos.

"Bueno, parece la mejor apuesta que tenemos!" rió Natsu, y todos reaccionaron cuando escucharon lo que los soldados estaban diciendo.

"Finalmente van a extraer el poder mágico de esa lacrima gigante el día después de mañana!" dijo un soldado.

"Y es por eso que hemos sido puesto en servicio de guardia!" agregó otro.

"Si no abordan, ustedes perderán el evento de una vida!" otro gritó.

"¿Dijeron lacrima gigante?" murmuró Natsu.

"Esos son todos en Magnolia" murmuró Wendy.

"Y tenemos dos días para detenerlos!? ¿Cómo podremos llegar a la capital tan rápido? No llegaremos a tiempo!" gruñó Zena.

"Si ellos comienzan a extraer el poder mágico, todos se irán para siempre" murmuró Carla, mirando abajo.

"Como dije, nos robamos la nave" declaró Solaris.

"QUÉ!? En serio quieres seguir con esto!?" exclamó Wendy.

"¿Eso no es normalmente necesario no? Solo infiltrarnos a bordo estará bien!" gritó Carla.

"Odio esconderme" refunfuñó Natsu.

"Cuando Solaris hace un plan loco solo debemos esperar a que funcione" suspiró Telo, encogiendo un poco sus hombros, sus orejas moviéndose ligeramente.

"Estoy con Natsu, escondernos es completamente inútil! Así que, si vamos a seguir con esto, parece que también demos patear sus traseros mientras estamos en eso!" rió Solaris, una ligera corriente de polvo estelar saliendo se su mano derecha.

"Sí!" rió Natsu.

"Wow, es raro de ti sugerir usar transporte Natsu" murmuró Happy.

"Solaris lo hace todo el tiempo incluso cuando le digo que no lo haga" comentó Tel, y Natsu rió.

"Mientras tenga el hechizo Troia de Wendy…" declaró Natsu, siendo interrumpido por Wendy.

"Recuerda que no podemos usar magia"

"Entonces me retracto… _no_ hagamos esto" murmuró Natsu.

"Muy tarde!" Solaris dio una risita. "Además, no tenemos el tiempo para cualquier otra cosa! Zena, Lucy, hagamos esto!"

"Estoy contigo!" dijo Zena con una risita, parándose y ya produciendo algo de lava entre sus dedos.

"Hagamos esto!" rió Lucy, sacando su llave de Leo.

"Esto solo tomará unos momentos!" rió Solaris mientras él y las otras dos que todavía podían usar magia corrían, los soldados jadearon en sorpresa. "Lucy, comienza con esto!"

"Te escucho! Ábrete! Puerta del León!" gritó Lucy, pero, en lugar de que apareciera Leo… por alguna razón fue Virgo. "HUH!?"

"Me disculpo Princesa" comentó Virgo.

"Eh? ¿Quién es esta? Ella no se ve como un león" murmuró Solaris mientras los otros miembros de Fairy Tail solo tenían miradas de sorpresa.

"No, soy Virgo, otro de los espíritus de la Princesa. Encantada de conocerte" dijo Virgo, dando una pequeña reverencia.

"Ustedes dos pueden hablar después! Ahora solo dime qué está pasando aquí!?" gritó Lucy.

"Hermano está en una cita, y no puede ser invocado por el momento" declaró Virgo.

"¿Hermano?" jadeó Lucy con sorpresa.

"Sí. Leo pidió dirigirse a él de esa manera más temprano" declaró Virgo con esa mismo tono suyo.

"Él es tan idiota!" gritó Lucy.

"Bueno, de cualquier manera, nosotros aún podemos derribar a estos tontos!" gritó Solaris mientras dos soldados lo atacaban, desvió sus lanzas con sus manos. "**Ataque Asteroide del Dragón Celestial!**"

De ese hechizo, giraba mientras sus manos estaban cubiertas por polvo estelar, una corriente fluyendo hacia afuera derribando a los guardias cerca de él, mandándolos a volar.

"Genial! Ahora es mi turno!" rió Zena. "**Rayos Abrasadores!**"

Zena extendió sus brazos y liberó múltiples bolas de lava, cada uno impactando y explotando al impacto, lanzando a los guardias a un lado.

"Deténganlos! Esos dos son Zena y Lucy! Y atrapen al tercero ya que está trabajando con ellas!"

"Ah rayos! Yo imaginaba que Loke vendría y derrotaría a todos!" gritó Lucy.

"Princesa, con su permiso, si uso todo mi poder…" dijo Virgo, aunque ella inmediatamente estaba haciendo un extraño baile, "Incluso puedo bailar"

"YA VETE!" gritó Lucy.

"Bueno, aún tenemos a estos sujetos bajo control!" gritó Solaris golpeaba a otro guardia, mandado a volar los cascos de sus víctimas, pero seguían viniendo más.

"El dirigible se va!" gritó Carla mientras el dirigible empezaba a elevarse.

"Nunca lo lograremos al menos que subamos a bordo!" gritó Wendy mientras el grupo empezaba a ser rodeado.

"Diablos… iré tras él!" gritó Solaris mientras sus Alas Meteoro se formaban, pero antes de que pudiera despegar mientras el dirigible se alejaba, algo vino velozmente hacia ellos, derrapando a un lado y dispersando a los soldados, y lo que se vio en el vehículo rojo era un emblema negro de Fairy Tail en él.

"¿Un cuatro ruedas mágico?" murmuró Lucy mientras se disipaba el polvo.

"Esa es la marca de Fairy Tail!" exclamó Happy.

"Pero qué… quién rayos está conduciendo eso?" tosió Solaris mientras se disipaba el polvo.

"¿Alguien del Fairy Tail de Edolas?" preguntó Zena.

"Lo escuché de Lucy. Suban" el conductor del cuatro ruedas, que sonaba muy similar a Natsu, declaró, y los magos de Earthland subieron, todos los que se pusieron atrás un poco apretados. "No iremos volando, no se caigan! Vamos fuego!"

La máquina cobró vida, sus llantas incendiándose mientras avanzaba por la calle, y no fue mucho para que Natsu y Solaris sintieran nauseas.

"Diablos… puede alguien abrir la puerta para que pueda… HRK" se contuvo Solaris antes de que vomitara.

"Habla… por ti chico… tú tienes… suerte de poder volar… urff…" se qujó Natsu.

"Si ellos vomitan no es nuestra culpa" murmuró Zena, alejándose un poco, y Wendy riendo nerviosamente, los tres Exceeds suspirando.

"Wow, escapamos solo así!" declaró Happy, esperando cambiar ambiente.

"Nos salvaste" dijo Lucy agradecida.

"Muchas gracias" dijo Wendy, inclinando ligeramente su cabeza.

"Si… gracias" murmuró Zena, manteniendo atrás a Natsu con un dedo.

"¿Ustedes están yendo a la Ciudad Real cierto? Esto será más rápido que ese viejo dirigible" declaró el conductor, riendo y luego alcanzando sus goggles. "El hombre más rápido en Fairy Tail…" él dijo, y todos (quien no) jadearon de asombro cuando sus goggles se levantaron, y sin ninguna duda, esta era la versión Edolas de Natsu. "Ese soy yo, 'Bola de Fuego' Natsu"

"Natsu!?" todas las chicas y Exceeds gritaron de asombro, y Earthland Natsu luchaba para hablar.

"Natsu! Este es… Edolas Natsu!" exclamó Lucy.

"Tal como Lucy dijo… la viva imagen" comento EdoNatsu, "¿Y este es mi otro yo? Pobre…" dijo él, mirando atrás a los mareados y encorvados Natsu y Solaris.

"Nuestro Natsi no tolera transportes" comentó Wendy.

"¿Ese se supone que soy yo? Tal como mi nombre 'Bola de Fuego', soy un mago que se especializa en entregas" declaró EdoNatsu.

"Este cuatro ruedas no tiene un conector AE!" declaró Happy.

"¿Conector AE?" preguntó Wendy.

"Conector de Auto Energía. Es un dispositivo que convierte la energía mágica del conductor en combustible" declaró Carla.

"¿Hmm? Wow, no lo había notado. Hey, EdoNatsu, cómo trabaja esta cosa sin un conector AE?" preguntó Zena.

"Es cierto, la gente en Edolas no tiene poder mágico propio… así que no hay punto en tener conector AE"

"¿Así que eso significa que esto solo con magia por su cuenta?" preguntó Wendy.

"Hmm, genial. Edolas puede estar atrás en términos de magia, pero tecnológicamente ellos nos derrotan por un buen margen" dijo Zena, viendo en su libreta y poniendo algunas notas, y apenas un momento después, EdoNatsu pisó los frenos, parando en seco el cuatro ruedas.

"Hey! Qué fue con eso tan repentino!?" gritó Lucy.

"Yo no diría eso" se quejó EdoNatsu. "Como la magia es un recurso limitado, así es el poder mágico para combustible. Es difícil de obtener ahora. Así que, esto es lo más lejos que puedo llevarlos. Salgan"

Con eso, jadeos salieron alrededor del vehículo. Todos a la vez.

"Si voy más lejos, no podré regresar al gremio. Ellos se fueron y se transfirieron de nuevo" dijo EdoNatsu, y los primeros en salir fueron, obviamente, Natsu y Solaris.

"HAHA! Estoy vivo de nuevo!" aclamó Natsu.

"Finalmente!" rió Natsu.

"Parece que el otro yo se recupera rápido" rió EdoNatsu. "Ahora, todos afuera!"

Los otros fueron sacados del vehículo, aunque EdoNatsu se mantuvo en el auto.

"Sigan de frente y peleen contra el Reino. Pero no nos involucres. Esta vez, ya que Lucy… no tú…" murmuró EdoNatsu cuando Lucy volteó a verlo, "Ya que la Lucy que _yo_ conozco me pidió que les diera una mano. Pero no me ensuciaré las manos. Yo solo quiero seguir conduciendo"

Eso fue recibido por Natsu y Solaris apoyándose en el auto, mirando a EdoNatsu.

"Hey…" llamó Natsu, tomó medio segundo para él y Solaris para sacar al otro Natsu del auto.

"Sal tú también!" gritó Natsu.

"YAGH! Hey, qué diablos estás…" exclamó EdoNatsu.

"Tenemos una pregunta para ti, EdoNatsu!" gritó Solaris.

"Detente! D-déjame ir! Bájame!" gritó EdoNatsu en un ligero pánico, los dos Dragon Slayers poniéndolo en el suelo.

"Tú…" murmuró Natsu, viéndose algo amenazador.

"¿Cómo es que tú no te mareas cómo nosotros?" Natsu y Solaris preguntaron a la misma vez con miradas curiosas.

"ESO ES LO QUE ELLOS DICEN!?" gritaron Lucy y Zena, y EdoNatsu se asustó, protegiéndose con sus brazos, para la gran sorpresa de todos.

"Lo siento… yo no lo sé tampoco!" gimoteó EdoNatsu, cerca de las lágrimas.

"Huuuuuh!?" lo magos Earthland de Fairy Tail exclamaron en confusión.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y como siempre ****dejen sus reviews y comentarios.  
Hasta la próxima.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota del autor: Bueno… sé que dije que iba a tratar de actualizar más seguido pero cosas pasaron… y tuve que dejar de usar mi computadora por un tiempo pero ya todo está en orden así que ahora podré volver a trabajar. Aviso que a partir de ahora lo capítulos serán más largos así que eso será otro factor. Sin nada más disfrútenlo.**

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y elfic originala Seiker Hikaru.

**Capítulo 8: La Ciudad Real**

**Planicies**

Todos estaban todavía sorprendidos que EdoNatsu estaba lloriqueando y cubriendo su cara.

"HUH!?" exclamó Natsu, ladeando su cabeza, "¿Eres en verdad mi yo de antes?" él preguntó mientras se movía un poco más cerca de su yo de Edolas.

"S-sí! Siempre me han dicho que mi personalidad cambia cuando estoy detrás del volante!" gritó EdoNatsu.

"Este es el verdadero EdoNatsu!?" exclamó Happy, y EdoNatsu se enroscó aún más.

"Por favor no grites! Es aterrador…" se quejó EdoNatsu, Natsu levantándose de sorpresa con su ceja crispándose, Solaris estaba tratando de contener su risa.

"Estoy un poco preocupada de descubrir cómo actúa mi yo de Edolas…" murmuró Zena con preocupación en su voz.

"¿Quieres tratar de hacer un acto de espejo juntos?" fastidiaba Lucy, y eso fue suficiente para hacer que Solaris estallara de risa.

"Cielos, tú te burlabas de mí con lo de mi yo de Edolas es una chica! Esto es karma no! Y… lo siento EdoNatsu, pero esto no tiene precio!" rió Solaris, rodando en el suelo.

"Cállate!" gritó Natsu, volteándose y cogiendo a Solaris por el collar de su chaqueta, el otro Dragon Sleyer gritando "Al menos mi yo de Edolas nos ayudó de alguna manera!"

"Bueno, conociéndome a mí mismo como lo hago, incluso _si _mi yo de Edolas es una chica estoy seguro de que tengo los intereses de mi Gremio en mente y no lo que un extraño de otro mundo quiere hacer así que eso lo explicaría!" gritó Solaris, liberándose del agarre de Natsu, los dos chocando cabezas. De nuevo.

"Ahora es el momento para que ustedes dos discutan!?" gritó Zena antes de voltearse a EdoNatsu y hablándole con un suave tono. "Hey, lo sentimos por esto… ellos dos son en realidad rudos entre ellos. Natsu y Solaris son como niños pequeños."

"TE PODEMOS OÍR!" gritaron Natsu y Solaris, volteándose, y Zena se volteó a ellos con una sonrisita en su cara.

"¿Enojados chicos?" rió disimuladamente Zena, una mano en su boca.

"TÚ QUÉ CREES!?" gritaron Natsu y Solaris.

"Sabes... tú eres… tú eres muy diferente de la Zena que… que yo conozco…" murmuró EdoNatsu, y Zena se volteó hacia él.

"¿Cómo así?" ladeando Zena su cabeza.

"Bueno… tú eres… no tan femenina… y… por favor no me grites por esto pero… más lista y valiente…"

"Así que… tú dices que mi yo Edolas es una tonta chica femenina…" murmuró Zena, y Solaris se arrodilló, dando palmaditas en la espalda de su compañero.

"Debería estar bien. Parece que soy el que lo tuvo más fácil. Mi yo de Edolas solo tiene su género cambiado. Por lo que EdoLucy dijo somos exactamente iguales fuera de eso" declaró Solaris, y EdoNatsu parecía sorprendido por un momento, entrecerrando los ojos y mirando a Solaris más detenidamente, y el Dragon Slayer Celestial se quejó un poco.

"¿Por qué rayos me miras así?" pregunto Solaris, y EdoNatsu parecía incluso más sorprendido, y afortunadamente un poco más calmado.

"Te pareces a Solana… wow… Lucy no bromeaba…" murmuró EdoNatsu antes de recordar por qué estaban allí. "Lo siento, lo siento! Solo llegué hasta aquí porque Lucy me lo pidió!"

"Whoa… él debe tener miedo de EdoLucy" comentó Solaris, saltando un poco hacia atrás.

"Está bien, no tienes forzarte" declaro Wendy, más comprensivamente, y EdoNatsu sonrió con una mirada agradecida.

"Si, y de igual manera no parece que fueras a ser de mucha ayuda" comentó Carla.

"¿Siempre tienes que ser la cínica, Carla?" murmuró Telo, frotando su oreja con su pata.

"Oh silencio tú!" gruñó Carla, Telo encogiendo los hombros con una risa disimulada.

"¿Eres por casualidad Wendy?" preguntó EdoNatsu a la niña, y Wendy asintió.

"Si" declaró Wendy, y EdoNatsu dio una risita.

"Eres toda pequeña y tierna! Y usted, señor, es yo de Earthland?" preguntó EdoNatsu, volteándose a su contraparte.

"¿A quién llamas señor?" preguntó Natsu, un poco fastidiado.

"Soy Happy, y estos dos son Telo y Carla!" presentaba Happy.

"¿Qué pasa EdoNatsu?" rió Telo, poniendo una pata detrás de su cabeza, y Carla simplemente bufó, volteando su cabeza.

"Solaris Dragunov, a su servicio! Soy uno de los nuevos miembros de Fairy Tail! Después de la pequeña Wendy aquí" rió Solaris, poniendo una mano en la cabeza de Wendy.

"No soy tan pequeña!" comentó Wendy, inflando sus mejillas, y Solaris solo rió.

"Soy Zena Irisviel. Encantada de conocerte EdoNatsu" Zena dio una pequeña reverencia, "Y solo para aclararlo, soy también endemoniadamente lista. Mi sobrenombre no es La Prodigia de Lava sin ningún motivo"

"Y yo… bueno, creo que deberías saberlo ahora" rió Lucy, y EdoNatsu se asustó, escondiéndose detrás de su vehículo.

"Lo siento! Haré cualquier cosa que digas!" gritó EdoNatsu con miedo, escondiéndose aún más, Lucy viéndose intranquila.

"¿Tómalo con un poco más de calma conmigo quiere?" murmuró Natsu.

"Nuestra Lucy me dijo que los llevara hasta aquí… y es por eso que lo hice…" lloriqueó EdoNatsu, luego dirigiendo a los demás a lo que estaba cerca del acantilado, y abajo a plena vista estaba la extensión de la capital de la ciudad real en toda su gloria.

"E-eso es…" exclamó Lucy.

"Esa es la Ciudad Real!?" dijo Happy con asombro.

"ESE LUGAR ES ENORME!" gritó Telo con sorpresa y emoción.

"Oh, qué bonito!" comentó Wendy, y Solaris y Zena chocaron los cinco mientras reían.

"¿Espera, qué?" rió Natsu, poniendo un brazo alrededor de su yo de Edolas, el otro Natsu lloriqueando, "Si hemos llegado, dinos esos en primer lugar!"

"Lo siento mucho!" sollozaba EdoNatsu, cubriendo su cabeza nuevamente.

"Hey, no tienes que ser así! Tú nos trajiste aquí! Eso es increíble! Gracias por eso hombre!" rió Solaris, dando un pulgar arriba y su usual sonrisa, "Así que tú puedes ir y decirle a EdoLucy que lo hiciste y nos trajiste hasta aquí!"

"Genial! No pensé que llegaríamos aquí tan rápido!" rió Natsu, todos los magos viendo hacia la ciudad.

"En algún lugar allá abajo están todos convertidos en una lacrima" declaro Lucy.

"Y tenemos dos días para encontrarlo. Bueno, una lacrima gigante en una ciudad gigante, no debería ser tan difícil de encontrar" comentó Zena sarcásticamente, poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

"Apresurémonos y vayamos!" dijo Carla, saliendo.

"Espera Carla!" gritó Wendy, los demás siguiendo, y Solaris y Natsu se detuvieron y saludar a EdoNatsu.

"Hey, gracias de nuevo por la ayuda!" rió Solaris.

"Gracias!" dijo Natsu.

"Dale mis saludos a mí!" declaró Lucy.

"¿Y dile a mi otra yo que se haga fuerte quieres?" preguntó Zena.

"¿U-um… ustedes en verdad… van a combatir al reino?" preguntó EdoNatsu mientras Solaris y Natsu volteaban.

"No lo sé. Mientras podamos rescatar a nuestros amigos, eso es todo lo que me importa" declaró Natsu.

"Así es como Fairy Tail funciona. Si uno de nosotros está en problemas, nosotros pelearemos por nuestros amigos sin importar probabilidades!" rió Solaris, recogiendo su manga y mostrando su marca blanca del gremio, "Eso es algo que todos juramos el día que recibimos estas marcas. ¿Verdad Natsu?"

"Heh, claro que sí! Si esos sujetos no van a devolverlos fácilmente, entonces no tenemos otra opción que pelear!" rió Natsu, chocando los cinco con Solaris, y EdoNatsu bajo la mirada con una mirada preocupada.

"No hay victoria contra el Reino" murmuró EdoNatsu, Solaris y Natsu se miraron el uno al otro antes de sonreir, sorprendiendo a EdosNatsu mientras se iban.

**Calles de la Capital de la Ciudad Real**

Las calles de la capital eran muy diferentes a los otros lugares que los magos de Fairy Tail habían estado hasta ahora. A diferencia de las otras ciudades, esta era brillante y llena de actividad, letreros coloridos para varios lugares alrededor y gente feliz por todos lados, y no tan sorprendente, Zena estaba en modo de investigación, escribiendo todo y cualquier cosa en su cuaderno.

"¿Qué es esto?" murmuró Lucy.

"Esto es sorprendente. Yo pensé que el reino estaba controlado por un dictador, así que…" murmuró Wendy.

"Si… yo pensé que este lugar estaría más decaído, como las otras ciudades en las que estuvimos" comentó Solaris, girando mientras miraba alrededor las varias tiendas y puestos.

"Además, entramos en la ciudad sin problemas" declaró Natsu, mirando algo, y Lucy tenía una mirada seria en su cara.

"Este lugar es diferente de Louen y Sycca. Es como un parque de diversiones" declaró Lucy.

"Uno que está siendo un _muy_ buen tema!" rió Zena.

"Y así ella está en modo ciencia de nuevo" suspiró Solaris.

"Ellos roban poder mágico y lo recolectan aquí en la Ciudad Real. Ellos crearon este pueblo de placer para ganar la popularidad de los ciudadanos" declaró Carla.

"Bueno, aun así, creo que este lugar es genial! Me pregunto qué clase de comida tienen!" rió Telo, una mirada hambrienta en sus ojos.

"¿Ahora es el momento de estar pensando en comida?" suspiró Carla mientras Natsu se ponía algo que parecía un caballo.

El grupo pasó por un área grande con un _enorme _pabellón con algo allí, y Wendy lo señaló.

"Parece que algo está pasando por allá!" declaró Wendy, y todos ellos se detuvieron, Natsu apunto de vomitar. Aparentemente incluso un juguete era suficiente para marearlo.

"¿Están teniendo un desfile o algo?" preguntó Lucy, y Solaris parecía estar sorprendido.

"Esa sensación… es… familiar…" murmuró Solaris, mirando a la cortina con un extraño desprecio en sus ojos.

"¿Hmm?¿A qué te refieres Solaris? No parece tan fuera de lo ordinario para este lugar" declaró Zena.

"Se… siente como… Gray… Erza… y Mikado… no sé por qué, pero se siente como si estuvieran cerca… muy cerca" murmuró Solaris bajo su respiración, y Telo dejó caerse en su cabeza.

"Bueno, parece que Solaris está pensando mucho. Su sentido mágico está enloqueciendo!" rió Telo.

"¿Sentido mágico?" murmuró Zena, ladeando su cabeza, los demás volteándose al Exceed y Dragon Slayer.

"Sip! La habilidad de Solaris para sentir magia es _súper_ preciso! Puede decir con quien está uno con solo mirar sus ojos o un simple indicio de su energía mágica! Así que cosas como magia de ilusión o magia de disfraces no funcionan con él!" declaró Telo.

"Genial! Bueno, vayamos a ver qué hay allá!" rió Natsu, corriendo con Happy.

"SI SEÑOR!"

"No vinimos a jugar aquí gente!" gritó Carla.

"¿Qué es? Qué es!?" gritaba Natsu mientras la multitud aclamaba.

"Espera Natsu!" suspiró Lucy.

"Qué gran multitud de gente!" exclamó Happy.

"Uh… no me va bien con grandes multitudes…" murmuró Solaris.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué, nerviosos?" burlaba Zena.

"Cállate" refunfuñó Solaris.

"Cielos" suspiró Lucy, chocando contra Natsu cuando él se detuvo, quejándose mientras se cogía la nariz.

"Cielos, no te detengas solo así!" exclamó ella, sin ver las miradas de estupefacción de sus amigos hasta que ella abrió los ojos, su mirada ampliándose.

Justo en frente rugiente multitud y rodeado por guardias estaba una _gigantesca _lacrima azul que llenaba casi toda la plaza, fuertes sogas evitando que se mueva.

"¿U-una lacrima?" exclamó Wendy.

"Eso… eso es gigantesco!" exclamó Zena.

"Puede… puede ser eso…" dijo Lucy.

"Todos de Magnilia!?" exhaló Happy, y Telo bajando la mirada hacia Solaris, quien tenía una mirada sombría.

"Solaris, en qué estás pensando?" preguntó Telo.

"De aquí es de donde estaba teniendo esa sensación… pero… pueden en verdad tres magos tener suficiente poder mágico dentro de ellos para hacer una lacrima así de grande? Es… más grande que el comedor del gremio…" murmuró Solaris, apretando una mano en un puño, y sus ojos cambiaron en una mirada penetrante mientras la multitud vitoreaba. "Acaso ellos saben de dónde viene el poder que ellos necesitan!? Estamos hablando de vidas humanas aquí…"

"Solaris, cálmate. No necesitas enojarte" murmuró Telo.

"¿Pero cómo no puedo Telo? Esos son nuestros _amigos!_ Y estos maldito tontos ni siquiera se dan cuenta que esta lacrima es en realidad otros humanos… eso solo…me enferma pensar que a ellos no les importa de dónde el poder mágico viene mientras lo tengan… solo quiero ir y enseñarle a ese rey bastardo una lección" gruñó Solaris, mirando hacia arriba a las torres del castillo.

Y en la distancia, una figura encapuchada estaba observando el proceso, esta figura encapuchada siendo el Dragon Slayer de Hierro Gajeel, y él se veía tan impresionado como Solaris estaba por todo esto.

"Uh… Solaris…" murmuró Zena, tocando la armadura del hombro izquierdo del Dragon Slayer, y Solaris vio a dónde ella estaba apuntando, y arriba en el balcón estaba un hombre de barba gris usando una túnica y un sombrero con el símbolo de Edolas, sus ojos muy abiertos y con una mirada loca. El Rey de Edolas, Faust.

Cuando Faust bajó sus brazos, la multitud se silenció, y Solaris miró alrededor, un poco sorprendido por las miradas de felicidad y agradecimiento en la cara de las personas. Él no podía culparlos por estar felices, pero, él podía culparlos por ser completamente ignorantes sobre de _dónde_ la cosa que los hacía sentirse así venía, y no pasó mucho para que Solaris volviera a tener una mirada de enojo.

"Niños de Edolas!" habló Faust con su voz grave, levantando sus brazos nuevamente, su bastón sostenido hacia arriba. "Nuestra bendita tierra de Edolas ha usado Anima para traer diez años de poder mágico!"

"Traer mi trasero! Él lo robó de nuestro mundo!" gruñó Happy, y Carla se veía muy muy enojada.

"Tranquilízate, gato" murmuró Carla.

"Todos canten una canción! Todos ríanse fuerte!" continuó Faust, levantando su bastón más alto, "Dejemos elevar nuestras voces juntos en júbilo!"

La multitud rugió en celebración a las palabras de Faust, cada uno de los magos de Fairy Tail, ambos en la multitud y el que estaba afuera, observando con preocupación, fastidio o enojo.

"Este poder mágico le pertenece conjuntamente a los ciudadanos de Edolas! Además, los ciudadanos de Edolas son la raza bendecida con heredad el futuro! Nadie robará poder mágico de nuestro reino!" declaró Faust, la multitud aclamando intensamente, "Y les prometo obtener aú mucho más poder mágico!" agregó Faust, golpeando su bastón contra la lacrima, y ahora Solaris estaba en el punto de apretar sus dientes para evitar salir volando y mandar su puño contra la cara del bastardo, "Suficiente para hacer que esta miseria de magia se vea como basura!"

Algunos fragmentos cayeron de la lacrima, y las _aterradoras _miradas enojadas que Natsu y Solaris tenían hablaban decían más de lo que las palabras pudieran de la furia que ellos contenían mientras la multitud empezaba a cantar el nombre de su país, su rey loco sobre ellos y lleno de su presumido orgullo.

"Hmph, qué estúpido!" gruñó Gajeel desde su escondite, "¿Puedes manipular tantas personas con tal débil discurso?" con esas palabras, el Dragon Slayer de Hierro se volteó y alejó, "¿Qué haré ahora?"

De vuelta en la multitud, era fácil de ver que les estaba tomando a Solaris y Natsu toda la fuerza que pudieran reunir para evitar que atacaran, pero ambos empezaron a avanzar de cualquier manera, Zena y Lucy apresurándose para detenerlos.

"Mantengan control sobre ustedes mismo!" suplicaba Lucy.

"Nosotros los recuperaremos… solo… aguanten… está bien chicos?" declaró Zena.

"No puedo… esa… esa lacrima es…" gruñó Natsu.

"Esos son nuestros amigos! No puedo solo quedarme sentado y dejar que los maten sin que lo sepan… yo _no_ dejo gente atrás!" exclamó Solaris, y Wendy observaba con tristesa en su rostro mientras los dos forcejeaban.

"Por favor!" suplicaba Lucy con lágrimas, "Todos se sienten de la misma manera, así que…"

"Solo… cálmate… nosotros podemos… sacarlos de allí… sé que podemos... Mikado no nos dejaría descansar hasta hacerlo…" sollozaba Zena, e incluso los Exceeds estaban conteniéndose, y la mirada de Solaris creció en una mezcla entre sombrío e ira reprimida.

"¿De acuerdo… Natsu?" murmuró Lucy.

"Solo… estate tranquilo Sol…" murmuró Zena, pero, mientras Faust reía como un demente, era obvio que los dos Dragon Slayers _nunca_ dejarían ir esto hasta que ellos le mostraran a él qué pasa cuando se hace un enemigo de Fairy Tail…

**Tarde/Hotel**

La sensación del cuarto era muy sombrío, Natsu y Solaris mirando hacia afuera de las ventanas al castillo, Zena llorando con su cara metida en una almohada, Lucy con su cabeza en sus manos, y Wendy apretando sus manos mientras hacía lo mejor para verse fuerte, Happy y Telo sentados en la pared con miradas depresivas, pero a pesar del modo, Carla estaba escribiendo un mapa con la cara más seria fuera de los demás.

"Si, no puedo soportarlo más!" gritó Natsu, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

"_Eso_ estoy de acuerdo" gruñó Solaris, apretando y desapretando su mano derecha, motas de polvo estelar apareciendo ocasionalmente entre sus dedos, siguiendo a Natsu.

"Nosotros atacaremos el castillo!" declaró Natsu mientras se acercaba a la puerta, Solaris detrás de él con sus manos en sus bolsillos, una mirada en blanco que contrarrestaba el enojo de Natsu.

"Esperen un poco más" murmuró Carla, los dos que se iban deteniéndose.

"Para qué!?" demandó Natsu.

"Mejor que sea un buen plan Carla…" comentó Solaris.

"Tenemos que hacer un plan, o nunca podremos regresar a nadie a la normalidad!" declaró Carla, y Solaris suspiró. La gata estaba en lo correcto, y él lo sabía. Él estaba actuando solo por ira como Natsu… y _vaya_ él necesitaba ventilarse.

"Todos han sido convertidos en ese cristal. ¿Cómo podemos devolverlos a la normalidad?" preguntó Wendy.

"No tenemos más opción que preguntarle al rey directamente" declaró Carla, y Solaris dejó salir una muy seca, _muy _sarcástica risa, todos volteándose hacia él en sorpresa.

"Sin ofender Carla, pero… qué te hace pensar que eso _funcionará_!? Crees que ese bastardo sicópata solo va a _decirnos_ cómo devolver esa lacrima!?" gritó Solaris.

"Solaris!" exclamó Wendy.

"Déjame decir esto Wendy!" respondió Solaris. "Todos ustedes vieron lo loco que es ese sujeto! Incluso _si_ él sabe cómo devolver a todos, no hay manera que él solo vaya y _nos diga_. Puedo decir con solo verlo a los ojos, no va a parar hasta que tenga poder mágico ilimitado como tenemos nosotros en Earthland! Y no hay duda en mi mente que él peleará por eso!"

"Pero, si lo hace… podría funcionar! Si me puedo acercar lo suficiente a él entonces tal vez…" murmuró Lucy.

"Lucy… de qué estás hablando?" preguntó Zena, sentándose y abrazando la almohada que ella estaba sosteniendo en su pecho.

"Gemini! Gemini puede transformarse en cualquiera que ellos toquen, y mientras están transformados ellos también conocen lo que esa persona sabe. En otras palabras, si ellos pueden transformarse en el rey, tal vez tengamos una manera de salvar a todos!" declaró Lucy, y Natsu se veía asombrado, aunque Solaris mantenía una mirada escéptica, "Sin embargo, ellos solo pueden hacerlo por 5 minutos. Además, la cantidad de transformaciones que ellos pueden almacenar es limitada a dos personas. Si ellos se transforman en alguien más, entonces el más viejo no puede ser utilizado de nuevo. La pregunta es, cómo haremos para acercarnos al Rey?"

"¿Por qué crees que sigo escéptico? Ese plan suena bien, pero es uno de esos planes que son más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, Lucy. Por lo que Natsu y Wendy dicen, tenemos que preocuparnos por Edolas Erza si queremos llegar a él… y solo por preguntar, la versión Edolas de Edolas estaba con el Fairy Tail de este mundo?" preguntó Solaris, y Natsu tarareó.

"Um… no… ahora que lo pienso… no lo vi… cielos, nadie ni lo mencionó en ese Fairy Tail" declaró Natsu.

"Y si tenemos que pelear contra él _y_ Erza para hacerlo… cómo lo haremos?" murmuró Zena.

"Bueno, está el hecho que la magia de Earthland es más avanzada que la que ellos tienen aquí… y yo soy un Dragon Slayer… apuesto que no lo verán venir… pero… debido a la forma en que ellos usan magia en comparación… no puedo cancelarla porque fundamentalmente hablando, la mayoría de la magia de Edolas será más débil que la mía, o tal vez incluso más fuerte dependiendo del tipo de lacrima que usen" murmuró Solaris, mirando su mano derecha.

"Eso… y ellos tienen muchos guardias… nunca los pasaremos…" murmuró Wendy.

"Hay una manera de acercarnos al rey" declaró Carla, levantando el mapa que dibujó, el cual era un pequeño diagrama de la ciudad real con caminos dibujados en este, uno en particular completo y dirigido hacia el castillo, sorprendiendo a todos. "Era originalmente un viejo túnel para permitirle al Rey escapar del castillo a las afueras de la ciudad. Así que debería haber una forma para ir desde afuera de la ciudad al sótano del castillo"

"Wow! ¿Cómo sabes eso?" preguntó Wendy.

"Eso es lo que quisiera saber…" murmuró Telo mientras volvía sobre la cabeza de Solaris.

"Es información. Fragmentos siguen apareciendo en mi cabeza" declaró Carla, Happy y Telo solo viendo con miradas de impresión y recelo mientras Carla continuaba. "Desde que llegamos a Edolas, he estado ganando pequeñas partes de información sobre el terreno"

"Yo no he tenido ninguno…" murmuró Happy y Telo saltó hacia el suelo, dando palmaditas en la espalda de Happy y sonriendo.

"Hey, si te hace sentir mejor Happy, yo tampoco" rió Telo, pero no parecía funcionar.

"Así que… si podemos hacer esto podremos hacer que este plan funcione de alguna manera? Llegando al Rey a través de una entrada secreta?" comento Zena.

"Muy bien! Volvamos a todos a la normalidad!" gritó Natsu.

Solaris rió cuando algunos de los demás empezaban a animarse, y él bajo la mirada hacia Zena, alegre de verla esperanzada, y puso una mano en su hombro.

"Hey, recuperaremos a Mikado. Él, y los demás. Lo prometo. Quien lastime o trate de hacer cualquier cosa a mi familia en Fairy Tail va a recibir un golpiza para ajustar cuentas. Eso no es solo algo que juré cuando me uní… es algo en lo que _siempre_ he creído. Después de todo, Maestro siempre dice pelea por tus amigos, verdad?" declaró Solaris, terminando ci¿on una pequeña sonrisa y una risa, y Zena asintió, secándose algunas lágrimas.

"Si… tienes razón… porque quien se meta con Fairy Tail…" murmuró Zena.

"Entendido señor! Les mostraremos a esos sujetos lo que pasa cuando te metes con Fairy Tail!" declaró Telo, saltando sobre la mesa y poniendo una pata en el aire.

"Esperen" murmuró Carla.

"Qué es esta vez!?" gritó Natsu.

"Nos vamos esta noche. Descansemos cuanto podamos ahora" terminó Carla.

**Noche**

Las calles de la ciudad real estaban silenciosas esa noche, todo excepto seis miembros de Fairy Tail corriendo entre estas, saliendo de la ciudad y siguiendo las instrucciones de Carla de buena manera.

"La entrada al túnel debería estar casi en frente de nosotros!" declaró Carla mientras ellos se acercaban a su objetivo, y poco tiempo después, ellos llegaron a la boca de la cueva.

"¿Es este?" preguntó Wendy.

"Si, definitivamente lo es" asintió Carla.

"Bueno, yo puedo proveer la luz ya que Natsu todavía… carece de magia" murmuró Zena, moviendo su muñeca, una pequeña flama iluminando su palma.

"Espera, yo pensé que usabas magia de lava?" preguntó Solaris, y Zena sonrió.

"Yo utilizo magia de tierra y fuego como base para mis hechizos de Lava. Y ya que uso esos como base, puedo utilizarlos también" sonrió Zena, levantado su mano iluminada. "Ahora, vámos!"

"Rayos eso no es justo" gruñó Natsu mientras seguían.

"Hey, mejor que hacer fuego y prender una antorcha a la manera difícil" declaró Zena, "Eso, y ya que yo soy la que hace el fuego no se acabará. Carla, tienes suficiente luz para poder leer tu mapa?"

"Si, lo tengo. Gracias Zena" asintió Carla.

"Espera… espera!" gritó Natsu, agarrando la mano de Zena.

"Whoa hey! Qué estás haciendo Natsu!?" gritó Zena, y en el siguiente momento Natsu había tragado parte del fuego en su mano, "Oh, cierto! Tal vez si comes algo de mi fuego puedas usar tu magia de nuevo!"

"No lo sé… especialmente recuerdo a Mystogan dándonos esas pequeñas píldoras rojas antes de venir aquí… tal vez tiene algo que ver con eso" comentó Solaris, polvo estelar saliendo de su mano.

"Pero si es así, entonces por qué todavía puedo usar mis alas? Yo no tuve una de esas" declaró Telo, tacando sus alas y flotando en el aire.

"Buen punto, por qué tú puedes?" preguntó Solaris.

"Bueno, de igual manera! Veamos si esto funciona! Aquí vaaaaa!" gritó Natsu, lanzando su puño hacia adelante… solo para que nada pasara.

"Te estas esforzando innecesariamente. Vamos Zena, necesitaré tu fuego" declaró Carla.

"Ya voy…" murmuró Zena mientras seguía a la gata blanca.

"Bueno, al menos lo intentaste Natsu" dijo Solaris mientras daba palmadas la espalda de Natsu, poniendo una mano en su bolsillo.

"Cómo sea…" murmuró Solaris.

El túnel seguía por un rato, y en seguida, la entrada ya no estaba a la vista.

"No parece que haya sido usado por mucho tiempo" declaró Lucy, notando el estado de deterioro en el que estaba el túnel, y después de un poco más de caminata, Carla se detuvo.

"Ilumina allá adelante!" exclamó Carla, y Zena se puso adelante, la luz de su llama mostrando un camino sin salida, y en la madera, estaba marcado KY-2c en esta. "Este es"

Solaris levantó una ceja y dio un paso adelante a la pared de piedra, tocando la madera con sus nudillos.

"Esto es grueso… y no solo eso, está cubierta de magia… magia que no puedo cancelar… cielos, en verdad necesito aprender cómo arreglar ese problema…" murmuró Solaris, sintiendo esa misma mala sensación en su espina que tiene cuando algo no se siente bien. "_Lo que sea que está pasando… no me siento bien sobre esto por alguna razón_" él pensaba, pasando un dedo por las grietas en las rocas.

"Si pudieras, entonces serías imbatible en combate Sol" comentó Zena, corriendo una mano sobre la roca lisa.

"Entonces no podemos atravesarlo" comentó Natsu.

"Pero estoy en lo correcto. Debería haber otra salida por aquí"

"Entones debemos romperlo!" declaró Happy

"¿Podrás hacerlo, Solaris?" preguntó Telo, aterrizando en el suelo, sus alas desapareciendo.

"No… si pudiera cancelar la magia cubriéndola, entonces no habría problema y podría atravesarlo con mi Garra Estrella del Dragón Celestial… pero no puedo. Soy fuerte, pero no tan fuerte para poder atravesar varios pies de _roca_ sólida sin asistencia mágica" suspiró Solaris. "Lucy, por casualidad tienes un Espíritu que pueda hacerlo?"

"Sí, de hecho lo tengo!" rió Lucy, sacando la llave Taurus, "Ábrete, Puerta del Toro Dorado! Taurus!" llamó Lucy, y con un "MOO!" Taurus, con su hacha en la espalda, apareció.

"Oh señor no este de nuevo…" murmuró Zena, retrocediendo un poco.

"Cierto! Taurus puede hacerlo!" rió Happy.

"Carne!" gritó Telo, saliva cayendo de su boca.

"Telo, yo _no creo _que quieras comer una vaca como él" suspiró Carla.

"Taurus tiene el mayor poder de entre todos los Espíritus que comando! Él debería romper esa pared totalmente!" sonrió Lucy.

"Wow… tan fuerte?" preguntó Solaris con ojos ligeramente expandidos.

"Si eso te hará bien, lo haré!" declaró Taurus.

"Has un número contra esa pared!" rió Lucy.

"Aquí voy!"

Taurus caminó hacia la pared, poniendo un puño hacia atrás, y después de algunos puñetazos, el toro apenas sin sudar, y la pared estaba en pedazos en e suelo.

"Wow…" silbó Solaris.

"Miren!" gritó Lucy.

"Haya hay un camino!" exclamó Wendy.

"Wow, eso fue en realidad algo genial!" rió Zena, apretando su mano libre.

"Tú información estaba correcta Carla!" rió Happy.

"Buena esa!" rió Telo.

"Eso fue fácil Lucy!" dijo Taurus con orgullo.

"Gracias, Taurus!" dijo Lucy feliz.

"Eso es todo!?"

"¿Qué?"

"Si en verdad estás agradecida, puedes demostrarlo dándome una…"

"Por favor deja de estame mirando así" murmuró Lucy mientras cerraba la Puerta de Taurus, el toro se desvaneció, y Carla se acercó al nuevo camino.

"Esto debería conectarse directamente con el sótano del castillo… eso espero" murmuró Carla.

"La información era correcta, así que estoy segura que está adelante" dijo Wendy, tratando de asegurar.

Más atrás, Happy se veía decaído.

"Hey, qué pasa Happy?" preguntó Natsu.

"Así que, por qué crees que yo no haya obtenido ninguna información?" preguntó Happy.

"Happy, yo no obtuve ninguno tampoco… no dejes que te moleste" declaró Telo nuevamente.

"Pero Telo, tú y yo… somos gatos de Edolas enviados a Earthland con algún tipo de misión, como Carla, no?" preguntó Happy, y Telo bajo la mirada.

"Si… lo somos…" murmuró Telo.

"Prometimos no hablar sobre eso, recuerdan?" murmuró Carla.

"Carla… tal vez Happy necesita saber lo que esa misión que me dijiste era… creo que todos necesitan saber" murmuró Telo.

"Telo… de qué estás hablando?" inclinó su cabeza Solaris.

"Eso no es importante ahora. Miren, yo nunca he escuchado un caso como ustedes dos" murmuró Carla.

"Bueno… debemos de avanzar más por lo menos" declaró Zena.

"Si… vamso!" asintió Lucy, los demás dando afirmaciones, y el grupo se movió nuevamente, adentrándose más en el viejo túnel.

"Este lugar parece que estuviera a punto de colapsar" comentó Natsu.

"NO NOS DEES MALA SUERTE DRAGNEEL!" exclamó Solaris.

"Pero este es un túnel antiguo" comentó Wendy.

"¿Me pregunto si tendrán fantasmas y cosas así?" preguntaba Happy.

"A-acabas… de d-decir… f-f-fantasmas?!" tartamudeó Zena temblando un poco.

"¿Eh?" murmuró Solaris, ladeando su cabeza.

"N-nada… s-sigamos avanzando…" murmuró Zena, y Natsu se detuvo en el lugar, aparentemente asustándose por algo.

"¿Q-qué pasa Natsu? Hay algo allí!?" preguntó Lucy.

"No se muevan…" murmuró Natsu, y el siguiente sonido que se escuchó fue un _sonoro _chillido de Zena cuando Natsu hizo una marioneta fantasma de sombra con la luz, la chica detrás de Solaris y lloriqueando.

"KYAHAHAHAHAHA! Eso no tuvo precio! Tú todavía no has sobrepasado tu miedo a los fantasmas! Lo había olvidado completamente!" reía Natsu.

"CÁLLATE DRAGNEEL! TE HARÉ TRAGAR HIELO A LA PRÓXIMA OPORTUNIDAD QUE TENGA!" gritó Zena, golpeando a Natsu por debajo del mentón.

"Eso… valió la pena!" reía Natsu mientras se contraía en el suelo.

"Uh… eso siempre ha ocurrido? Lucy, Telo y Solaris preguntaron y Happy asintió.

"Natsu siempre hacía ese tipo de cosas cuando eran niños" explicó Happy.

Después de que el grupo se calmó, ellos siguieron las direcciones de Carla a través del túnel hasta llegar al final, el cual era una gran cueva _llena _con plantas fluorescentes, todos sorprendidos por el espectáculo.

"Hemos llegado a un bonito espacio abierto!" apreció Lucy.

"Ah, al fin, suficiente espacio donde puedo usar mis Alas Meteoro si lo necesito!" rió Solaris.

"Bueno, tú sobrenombre no es 'Ala Estelar' por nada Solaris!" rió Telo.

"Parece que es aquí donde se conecta al sótano del castillo" comentó Carla.

"Genial! No estoy seguro cómo, pero has ido y salvado el día Carla!" rió Zena, dando un pulgar arriba.

"No lo sé tampoco. La información solo sigue apareciendo en mi cabeza" comentó Carla.

"Gracias, Carla" dijo Happy.

"Si quieres agradecerme, hazlo después de rescatar a todos" refunfuñó Carla. "Es aquí cuando se tornan difíciles. Tenemos que llegar a las recámaras del Rey sin ser notados y escapar de igual manera. Si somos descubiertos por el Ejército ahora, no tendremos chance de ganar!"

"Si llegamos a eso, al menos tenemos mi magia" rió Lucy.

"¿Seguimos aquí sabes?" Solaris y Zena murmuraron tonos de fastidio.

"Buenos, vamos!" rió Telo, y el grupo empezó a moverse nuevamente, pero, a pocos pasos, y Lucy estaba atrapada por algún tipo de limo blanco.

"Lucy!" exclamó Wendy.

"Lucy!?" gritó Zena

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Lucy, y más de lo extraños limos aparecieron, atrapando a todos excepto a Happy, Carla y Telo.

"Pero qué diablos!? Todavía… puedo mover mis manos… vamos… **ALAS METEORO DEL DRAGÓN CELESTIAL!**" gritó Solaris con esperanza de poder romper los amarres, pero cuando el polvo estelar empezaba a formarse, ni siquiera fue capaz de liberarse del fuerte agarre, y docenas de soldados con lanzas marcharon hacia el área.

"El ejército!?" exclamó Happy.

"¿Por qué hay tantos en este túnel?" preguntó Lucy.

"¿Cómo descubrieron dónde estaríamos?" gruño Telo mientras miraba alrededor, y Carla estaba parada paralizada, en silencio con ojos amplios.

"Hahahaha! Capturamos cinco Hadas en un sola! ¿Qué dices, Knightwalker? Creo que hicimos una buena captura!" comentó una voz muy familiar para los cinco.

"Así que, estos son los magos de Earthland?" otra voz que ellos reconocieron dijo, y cuando los dos caminaron a la vista, _todos _jadearon de sorpresa por quienes vieron: Erza y Mikado… pero estos dos eran diferentes, obviamente sus contrapartes de Edolas, Erza Knightwalker, con quien Natsu y Wendy se cruzaron, y luego le versión Edolas de Mikado, Mikado Gunmetal, y él se oponía a Mikado por vestirse como un pistolero del oeste, su desordenado y largo cabello cayendo sobre su espalda, dos pistolas en su cintura y varios tipos de municiones en su cinturón, a diferencia de la lanza de Knightwalker.

"Erza!?" exclamó Lucy.

"Mikado!" gritó Zena.

"¿Ustedes son en verdad personas diferentes de Natsu Dragion y Lucy Ashley?" preguntó Knightwalker a Lucy y Natsu, mientras Gunmetal estaba viendo a Zena y Solaris.

"Okay, _a ti _yo te reconozco. Tú debes ser la contraparte Earthland de esa chica Zena Weiss, estoy en lo cierto?" dijo Gunmetal, y Zena gruñó, luego se volteó a Solaris, "Tú no te ves familiar aunque… bueno, en _algo _te pareces a una de esas hadas… cuál era su nombre… o si, Solana Dragoon. Así que, su yo de Earthland es un chico, y más aún, eres uno de esos Dragon Slayers, verdad?"

"Si… y te olvidaste algo sobre nosotros…" sonrió Solaris.

"¿Oh? ¿Y qué sería eso?"

"Tenemos un hechizo que usamos con nuestra boca! **Rugido del…**"

Antes de que Solaris pudiera utilizar el hechizo, Gunmetal sacó una de sus pistolas a la velocidad de un rayo, el barrilo girando mientras apuntaba en medio de los ojos de Solaris.

"Ah ah ah. Yo no lo intentaría señor. Nadie puede vencer mi velocidad para tirar. Así que, tú vendrás tranquilamente. Cubran su boca" ordenó Gunmetal, y la boca de Solaris fue amordazada, dejándolo simplemente mirar a Gunmetal.

"Llévenlos" comandó Knightwalker.

"Sí señora!"

Respondieron los soldados llevándose a los cautivos.

"MIKADO! QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO!?" gritó Zena.

"Wendy!" exclamó Carla, corriendo hacia su amigos.

"Natsu, Lucy!" gritó Happy.

"Solaris! Zena! Aguanten!" gritó Telo.

Y cuando los tres gatos se acercaron, ellos fueron bloqueados por Knightwalker y Gunmetal, y por un momento… las cosas se pusieron tensas.

"Exceeds…" murmuró Knightwalker, sorprendiendo a los tres gatos, y luego, todos los soldados, incluyendo los dos generales, se inclinaron.

"Bienvenidos a casa, Exceeds" dijeron Knightwalker y Gunmetal.

"Q-qué…!?" exclamó Zena.

"¿Qué es lo que significa esto?" exclamó Lucy, y Solaris estaba de alguna manera liberándose de la mordaza.

"Gagh… TELO! HAPPY! CARLA! LO QUE SEA QUE HAGAN… NO SE ATREVAN A RENDIRSE! ME ESCUCHARON! SON MAGOS DE FAIRY TAIL! Y NUNCA NOS RENDIMOS! RECUERDEN ESO!" gritó Solaris, viendo la obvia impresión y desesperación en la cara de los Exceeds.

"Cállenlo!" gritó Gunmetal, uno de los soldados utilizando uno de los limos de captura para silenciar a Solaris.

"Les agradezco por guiar a los intrusos a nuestra custodia" dijo Knightwalker, Telo y Happy mirando a la impactada y paralizada Carla…

**Continuará…**

**Como siempre los comentarios y reviews serán bien recibidos. **

**Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
